como o amor começou
by WinxBloom103
Summary: Bloom era uma garota que tinha uma vida normal , mais e se ela se apaixonou ? e se ela descobriu segredos da família dela que jamais havia imaginado ? e será que as amizades valem mesmo apena a trocar um amor por elas ?será que havera final feliz?
1. Capítulo 1: O inicio da missão

Em uma caverna escura em um lugar afastado chamado obisidian, um planeta prisão, cinco homens jogavam cartas e discutiam.

" É chegada a hora de agir " , disse um homem com chapéu e cabelos loiros claros, jogando uma carta na mesa . " Sim , mas temos que agir com cautela sem levantar nenhuma suspeita" disse o homem com cabelo rosa – choque moicano , jogando uma carta no meio das outras . " "Você está pronto ?" um homem com cabelos vermelhos fogo disse . " Claro , começo a agir amanhã mesmo " o homem com olhos dourados disse ao ganhar o jogo e fazendo um olhar sombrio .

**Gente essa é minha primeira fanfic que estou escrevendo espero que gostem, por favor comentem me dando sugestões agradeço a todos !**


	2. Capítulo 2: O Primeiro Encontro

**Olá a todos ! Desculpe a demora para a atualização , obrigada pelos comentários ! Bom aqui está o capitolo 2 espero que gostem !**

" trim , trim" o relógio tocava pela quinta vez , quando derrepente uma mão bateu nele deixando-o cair no chão, " mais que horas são " Bloom disse ao levantar e ver a hora , " há não eu vou me atrasar para o colégio !" ela disse saltando da cama e indo para o banheiro " por que sempre acordo atrasada ! " com muita rapidez tomou um banho , passou uma maquiagem bem simples " ótimo agora eu vou ..." antes de terminar a frase tropeçou em uma pilha de livros , "ai... agora eu entendi porque acordei tarde , poxa adolescentes normais leem livros de romance ou comédia e eu leio sobre fadas e histórias de fantasias" na mesma hora ela olhou para o relógio e , saiu correndo , colocando o uniforme do colégio e pegando sua mochila foi correndo para o colégio.

" Bloom finalmente , deixa eu adivinhar , acordou tarde de novo ?'' cheguei no colégio quase tendo um ataque cardíaco de tanto que corri , com muito esforço disse " oi Roxy '' , Roxy era minha melhor amiga da escola , " ok vamos entrar , todos já entraram se você não percebeu" olhei em volta e acenei com a cabeça.

" Então" eu disse tentando puxar assunto , " Você tem alguma novidade " olhei para ela e pelo visto tinha " Sim, entrou um novo aluno na nossa sala " , fiquem surpresa ao saber por está quase no final do ano e tem aluno novo entrando pensei ;" Sério e o que se sabe dele ? " perguntei " por incrível que pareça nada , não se sabe nada dele só seu nome " que mistério pensei , Roxy não saber de alguma novidade da sala,ou de alguém novo na sala, " ok , e pelo menos sabe seu nome ? " perguntei a Roxy " Thomas" na mesma hora bateu o sinal e fomos indo para a sala e Roxy e eu continuamos conversando.

" Roxy vai indo na frente nos encontramos na sala eu tenho , que devolver uns livros na biblioteca " eu disse indo para a biblioteca , estava carregando muitos livros e pesados , derrepente quando fui entrar , na biblioteca entrou alguém na minha frente fazendo com que eu derrubasse os livros " Ai " eu disse caindo no chão , quando vejo é um garoto , nunca vi ele na escola deve ser aluno novo, ele era alto com cabelos loiros compridos , um bom físico , " por que você não olha por onde anda hem garota " ele disse olhando para mim , " desculpe , eu não te vi " ele olhou e disse " tenha mais cuidado " , peguei meus livros e pensei , por que os garotos mais bonitinhos são os mais grossos , " Bloom finalmente te encontrei" olhei e vi Andy ele era um garoto muito legal , meu melhor amigo , ele tinha uma quedinha por mim mais sempre vi ele como meu melhor amigo e nada mais , " você não vai para a sala o professor me mandou vir te buscar " suspirei e disse " ja vou, só vou na biblioteca depois encontro Roxy e vou para a sala ok" '" tudo bem nos encontramos na aula tchau " me despedi de Andy , entreguei os livros e fui caminhando para a sala , encontrei Roxy na porta me esperando.

" Entrem meninas a aula vai começar" , o professor de ciências disse, ele era um dos professores mais chatos que eu conhecia , " tudo bem professor nos já vamos " na mesma hora Mitizi entrou na nossa frentes com suas amigas e olhou cinicamente e falou " olhem por onde andam " eu olhei com raiva ela além de péssima colega de sala ela era a pior , vizinha de todas " Ah é !então vê se não ..." Roxy me cortou " Bloom vamos não vale a pena , você SABE COMO Mitizi é, ela só quer nos provocar " , olhei para Roxy " e ela já está conseguindo " , voltei a olhar para Mitizi e suas seguidoras , " Andem logo garotas , se não querem entrar na sala , então vão para a diretoria!" , todas olhamos pra o professor e entramos na sala juntas , sentamos nos nossos lugares e começamos a tirar o material , mas como sempre com olhares ameaçadores umas para as outras , " Alunos eu queria apresentar para vocês um novo aluno que, vai estudar com nós " olhei para a frente da sala para finalmente ver , o tão misterioso Thomas, " Este é Thomas , diga oi para seus novos colegas Thomas"

**Este foi o capitolo 2 , comentem me dando sugestões .**


	3. Capítulo 3: Conheça Thomas

**Oi gente ! nova atualização de " como o amor começou " aqui está o capitulo 3 espero que gostem , comentem me dando sugestões ... obrigada! Boa leitura!**

Quando olhei para frente e vi , o tão misterioso Thomas não pude acreditar ele era o garoto grosso que esbarrei na entrada da biblioteca , é como o mundo é pequeno ou melhor a escola é pequena pensei .

" oi pessoal " Thomas disse ele parecia , um garoto de atitude , mais ainda achava ele um grosso , ele tinha um olhar tão misterioso , era como si ele fosse um garoto que escondesse algum segredo naqueles olhos de ouro .

" Bom Thomas sou seu professor de ciências , sou muito exigente , já vou lhe avisando " o professor lhe disse , já avisando , estranho ele nunca avisa sempre os alunos novos, foram surpresos com suas delicadezas .

" Sim professor , agora já me apresentou e todos me conhecem será que posso sentar ? "

" Claro em minhas aulas sentamos em grupos de dois agora " o professor explicou " sente –se com Bloom ela como chegou atrasada, ficou sem um parceiro "

" ok , nós já nos conhecemos , ela era uma garota desastrada que derrubou uma pilha de livros em cima de mim ,ela pelo visto deve ser uma garota muito inteligente , para ler tantos livros, e muito desastrada por não olhar por onde anda"

Naquele momento todos começaram a rir de mim, e comecei a corar , " escuta , se não se lembra já te pedi desculpa , se leio muitos livros é porque gosto , e não tenho culpa se você aparece do nada na minha frente! " disse com raiva , o garoto mal entra na sala e já começa com brincadeiras irritantes.

" ok se você não aguenta uma brincadeira , " como um leve sorriso na boca que me dava raiva disse isso.

" se querem discutir vão para a diretoria , estão me ouvindo '' o professor disse olhando pra nós dois.

" não professor já vou me sentar"

" olha que vai dar namoro '' Breno disse ,ele era o pior aluno da escola , ninguém se metia com ele e como sempre com seus 'amiguinhos'

" calado '' Thomas disse em um tom ameaçador sentando se ao meu lado , tirando seu material de sua mochila .

" o que foi que você disse , novato? " Breno disse se levantando e vindo até nós

" o que você escutou '' Thomas disse se levantando e encarrando Breno em seus olhos .

" SENTEM SE OS DOIS '' o professor disse gritando o quanto podia. No mesmo momento os dois se sentaram, mais eu sabia que isso ainda não acabou principalmente para o Breno.

Durante a aula , falei pouco com Thomas, ele às vezes até puxava assunto mais nem quase dava bola para ele ,quando a aula acabou , fomos cada um para seu canto , como era intervalo fui com meus amigos para o refeitório.

Sentei na mesa com Roxy , Andy , meus melhores amigos , estava tudo tranquilo , até que ele chegou e disse " oi, será que posso falar com você ?"

"Tudo bem o que você quer ?" já fui bem clara com ele

" Você não ficou chateada comigo, por causa da brincadeira que eu fiz com você na sala"

" Para falar a verdade, não gostei nada da sua brincadeira, mais já esqueci , pode ficar tranquilo "

" Que bom , odiaria no meu primeiro dia já estrem chateados comigo ''

"Ei , ... O novato , quem acha que é para , falar daquele jeito comigo" quando me virei vi Breno e sua gague , e pelo visto eles não estavam de brincadeira , como sempre.

" e quem mandou você ficar brincando comigo , daquele jeito sem me conhecer sabendo que eu não iria gostar , hem " Thomas disse encarando Breno e sua gangue. Nunca vi ninguém se atrever a encarar Breno todos tinham medo dele, se bem que já estava na hora de encarar ele, mas Thomas era novo , mas cheio de marra .

" Já está na hora de você aprender uma lição por sua groceria NOVATO" Breno disse estralando os dedos para seus comparsas isso não era uma coisa boa! Pensei.

**Este foi o capitulo 3 espero que tenham gostado , em breve capitulo 4!**

'


	4. Capítulo 4: Geníl indomavel

**Olá a todos , aqui está um capitulo novo , espero que gostem!**

" Podem vir , não tenho medo de vocês " Thomas disse em um tom ameaçador , já sai de perto deles porque sabia que a coisa ia ficar feia.

" Han ... Você já era " Breno disse , vindo para cima com seus amigos .

Thomas desvio de Breno , e deu um soco em sua barriga fazendo ele dar um leve grito de dor, Breno estava em cinco amigos , o primeiro deu uma rasteira em Thomas , deixando ele cair no chão e todos foram em cima dele , eu me admirei que ninguém veio separar , quando pensei que Thomas não podia reagir , ele se levantou e jogou os amigos de Breno para o ar , e foi correndo atrás de Breno , Breno foi com um soco em sua cabeça mais , Thomas bloqueou com sua mão e ficou segurando , com isso Thomas girou Breno fazendo com que ele caísse no chão , e finalizando com um soco na cara , fazendo com que Breno desmaiasse

Todos se admiraram , um aluno no encarrar o cara mais durão da escola e sua gangue, e ainda sozinho ! quando me virei vi a diretora.

"Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui ?" olhando com cara de que a pessoa ia levar uma bela de uma suspensão ou ser expulso da escola.

Breno se levantou e disse " Thomas que começou '' , mas na mesma hora seus amigos disseram " Não quem provocou e foi para cima foi Breno !"

"Aé ...senhor Breno ...pode vir comigo agora, já

arrumado briga e como aluno novo" ela gritou pegando ele pela orelha e levando ele pra a diretoria , além da surra que tomou de Thomas ainda saiu chorando com os puxões de orelha da diretora.

" Pensei que vocês falariam o contrario , por que não me acusaram '' Thomas perguntou aos amigos de Breno.

"qual é ! você deu uma surra no cara mais durão da escola , isso significa que o cara mais durão da escola agora é você , e por este motivo agora somos seus confidentes! É claro se você quiser"

" Claro , isso vai ser divertido. Bom Bloom já nos acertamos acho que não te devo mais nada"

'' Tudo bem "

Thomas saiu andando com os seus novos 'amigos' , como se nada tivesse acontecido o que foi estranho.

" ótimo agora encontramos alguém pior que Breno " Andy disse olhando para eles andando e indo embora para casa .

" é infelizmente sim , mais vamos para casa o recreio acabou e hoje saímos mais cedo, por causa da reunião dos professores "

"ok "

Fui indo para casa com Andy e Roxy morávamos na mesma rua. Quando cheguei na porta de casa dei tchau para eles e entrei em casa.

" Mais um dia de aula passou'' , disse andando em direção a uma imagem na sala , peguei a imagem e disse. " Como queria que vocês estivessem aqui , mamãe papai , quanta saudade eu sinto!" sempre ia na imagem olhava e fingia que estava falando com eles , " sabe já estou com 17, acho que já está na hora de procurar minha cara metade" disse dando risadas, e ainda olhando para a foto , pensei e disse ,"'Thomas..., nunca vi um novato com tanta marra, ele é um garoto novo na minha sala , meio grosso e agora mais durão da escola , etudo no primeiro dia'' bom, melhor ir fazer minhas obrigações , antes que a preguiça comece a chegar pensei , beijei a foto e sai.

Fiz minhas lições , limpei casa e já jantei , vou ler um pouco , peguei um dos meus livros prediletos ' fadas mito ou realidade' , não sei mas sempre adorei fadas principalmente suas histórias , pensava será que são mito ou realidade ?, bom vou ler agora e depois eu durmo , sempre acabo dormindo lendo livro .

**Esse foi o capitulo 4 , espero que tenham gostado , comentem me dando sugestõe!** Agradeço a TODOS!111


	5. Capítulo 5: Será você?

**Olá , aqui estou com mais um capitulo novo , boa** **leitura!**

Trim trim , o despertador tocou** , **hoje não estava atrasada, e como sempre acordei com um livro no chão ," Bom deixa eu ir me arrumar e ir na escola, hoje vai ser um longo dia "

Na escola...

"Oi Bloom , chegou cedo hoje "

" Oi Roxy , sim fui dormir mais cedo ontem , e Andy onde esta ?"

"Bem... a, olha ele vindo ali " ele estava vindo em nossa direção e pela sua cara tinha novidades chegando.

"Oi Bloom , oi Roxy, tenho novidades e é sobre o tal Thomas "

" O que " eu e Roxy perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

" ele já esta causando confusões , parece que é pior que Breno " Andy nos disse e ao mesmo tempo o sinal tocou para irmos para o sala.

"e existe pior aluno que Breno ?" Roxy disse olhando para Andy .

" acho que sim , e esse pior aluno é o colega da Bloom em ciências "

"nem me lembre disso , e é bom ele não vir com brincadeiras comigo de novo " ele tinha uma leve facilidade de me irritar com brincadeiras sem grassa.

" então boa sorte Bloom , a nossa primeira aula é de ciências " Roxy disse apontando para o professor .

" ótimo , " disse em tom de frustação

Entrei na sala , e sentei no meu lugar o professor já ia fechar a porta da sala quando estava entrando um grupinho de garotos .

'' entrem ou vão ficar fora da sala "

" calma professor , já estamos entrando "

" esse Thomas é um gatinho , e também tem um jeitinho que sabe chamar a atenção de qualquer garota, como eu !" Mitizi disse , baixinho para as suas amigas mais como me sentava ao lado dela acabei escutando , se bem que os dois combinam são dois alunos que sabem me tirar do sério , e também tem jeitos parecidos .

Thomas entrou e sentou a meu lado , " oi , está calma hoje?"

" olha , vê se não começa ," eu disse olhando para ele .

" ok "

"Alunos vamos abrir o livro na pagina 203 "

"Droga esqueci meu livro !'' Thomas disse jogando sua mochila no chão

" eu divido o meu com você " , quando peguei meu livro , ele foi pegar mais acabou derrubando no chão ,

" eu pego " dissemos ao mesmo tempo .

Quando nos abaixamos eu coloquei minha mão sobre o livro e Thomas colocou a mão dele sobre a minha , ele olhou para mim com uma expressão diferente , eu olhei para ele também .

"ei , Bloom pegue logo seu livro , para começarmos a aula " Mitizi disse ao olhar para nós

Bom depois disso tivemos nossa aula de ciências normalmente.

**Thomas ...**

Pensava o tempo inteiro , naquela hora em que toquei em Bloom , nem consegui me concentrar na aula , não parava de olhar para ela , ela era diferente das outras eu vejo eu senti quando toquei nela , era como se nos conhecessemos a muito tempo quem é você?

Sai dos meus pensamentos quando o sinal bateu , para o intervalo , eu precisava saber mais sobre ela , mais como .

"ei Thomas sou Mitizi "

"ola gatinha "

'" vai fazer o que depois da escola? "

" não tenho nada marcado , por que ? a alguma proposta a me fazer ? ''

" sim, que tal irmos tomar um sorvete ? "'

" Claro, nos encontramos na sorveteria "

"ok até la então Thomas "

" até la "

Mitizi era uma das garotas da minha sala , já vi ela falando com Bloom é um bom jeito de saber mais sobre essa garota .

**Este foi o capitulo 5 . Comentem me dizendo o que acham até agora ! **


	6. Capítulo 6: Descobertas e terror

**OLÁ NOVA ATUALIZAÇÃO ESPERO QUE ESTEJAM GOSTANDO DA HISTÓRIA ! BOA LEITURA!**

**Thomas...**

Já estava pronto para ir na sorveteria com Mitizi ,sai de casa pensado que, ela poderia me contar mais sobre Bloom para confirmar minhas suspeitas , não gosto de cometer erros quanto mais sobre 'pessoas'.

Cheguei na sorveteria era perto do meu apartamento , Mitizi já estava lá então coloquei um sorriso no rosto e disse para mim mesmo ação !

"Oi , estou muito atrasado ?"

"Não acabei de chegar , vamos pedir ?"

" claro, o que você quer ? Pode pedir o que quiser "

" ok... eu vou querer um sandei de morango , e você o que vai pedir ?"

"um sandei também mais de chocolate "

Pegamos os sandeis , sentamos e começamos a conversar ,depois de um tempo já ia começar a minha segunda parte do plano .

" E a Bloom , sua amiga o que você acha dela ? "

" minha amiga? " Mitizi disse comendo o sandei e dizendo, " ela não é minha amiga ela é minha conhecida , por que o interesse nela ?"

"Nada de mais, simplesmente porque ela é minha colega de trabalho em ciências e nunca fala nada, acho ela estranha "

'' é o que eu diga os pais dela , sempre foram muito amigos dos meus pais , sabe as vezes acho que meus pais gostavam mais dela do que de mim , bom... Eles morreram em um acidente de carro , Bloom tinhas uns 14 anos, foi mandada para um orfanato , onde ficou um ano , mais meus pais tiraram ela de la com 15 anos, e se responsabilizaram por ela, como caridade, os pais dela sempre ajudaram os meus então foi uma divida paga ,mais ela sempre foi estranha sempre lia livros de contos de fadas e livros que falavam de magia , ai sabe ... fora de moda.. agora uma coisa que nem mesmo ela sabe é que ela foi adotada! "

Ouvi atentamente cada palavra que Mitizi falava, e com isso tinha mais certeza de que ela era a garota que estava procurando , mais só faltava mais uma prova , que Bloom precisa cumprir.

"Então sabe...eu gosto do seu estilo , não sei como explicar isso... sempre foram os garotos que eram apaixonados por mim não eu por eles" Mitizi disse começando a corar

" Você também tem um estilo que chama a atenção , de qualquer garoto " disse pegando em sua mão . " mais já é tarde tenho que ir , amanhã nos vemos na escola "

"Sim ok ... até amanhã''

Com isso sai e fui andando pelas ruas pensando em cada palavra que ouvi sobre Bloom e tomei uma decisão já esta na hora de agir '' com o que disse meus olhos de ouro brilharam em um vermelho e depois voltando a ouro novamente.

**Normal ... Bloom**

" Ai , nada para fazer acho que vou até o parque de bicicleta da uma volta " sai de casa peguei minha bicicleta e comecei a pedalar em direção ao parque quando de-repente .

"olha se não a garota sem grassa da rua " Mitizi ... só podia ser

"oi pra você também Mitizi "

" adivinha com quem sai ? ''

"não sei com quem ?" como se ligasse de verdade com que Mitizi faz ou deixa de fazer

" sai com Thomas ,... ai ele é tão gentil pena que ninguém liga para sair com você"

" escuta bem Mitizi se saio com alguém ou não , é problema meu , e tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar te ouvindo " eu disse pedalando com mais rapidez e com raiva .

" Mitizi é a pior vizinha de todas fala sério... bom se bem que os dois se merecem , eu mesma nunca sairia com alguém como Thomas " sai de cima da bicicleta e sentei encostando em uma árvore e comendo uma maçã , quando de-repente ouvi um barulho e parecia vir de trás de mim , levantei e não acreditava no vi .

Parecia um ogro e uns monstrinhos uns ( carnisais ) de um filme que vi.

" olha só quem esta aqui ... viemos te buscar "

" eu ... pois quero que saiba que não tenho medo de vocês'' eu disse mantendo a voz alta , mais estava um pouco assustada , mas temos que enfrentar nossos medos .

Os ( carnisais ) , correram um minha direção , corri para trás e peguei um galho , pularam três e em uma tacada só acertei eles '' nossa isso é o que chamo de tacada bonita" com isso um deles agarrou aminha perna me derrubando no chão e todos eles subiram em mim.

" você não achou que seria assim fácil né " o ogro disse chegando perto de mim

" DEIXA ELA EM PAZ "

Quando me virei não pude acreditar no que vi ou melhor em quem vi

**Espero que tenham gostado , até o capitulo 7 !**


	7. Capítulo 7: Novas amizades e dúvidas

** Nova atualização ! Aqui está o capitulo 7 .**

"Não ouviu ! o balofo, fica longe dela" disse uma loira com um cetro na mão .

Quando me virei vi cinco garotas , elas pareciam ...eu não acredito ... fadas! Só posso estra sonhando pensei , uma tinha cabelos azuis presos em Maria – Chiquinha ela usava uma mini saia rosa pink , com fones em seus ouvidos e botas rosa de plataforma, a garota que gritou para o ogro era loira , com um mini shorts e uma blusa amarelos sua blusa era presa só em uma parte do ombro e mais cumprida de um lado, usava botas que iam até o joelho com um salto fino, outra garota tinha cabelos cacheados era morena , usava uma mine saia e uma mini blusa que ligava aos shorts era verde , e usava mini botas com salto fino, uma usava um mini vestido rosa com minis botas rosas e cabelos compridos claros, e por fim uma usava tipo de uma roupa especial com um capacete e tinha cabelos rosas, e por incrível que pareça as roupas brilhavam com um brilho intenso .

"olha vocês aqui ... NÃO SE METAM NO QUE NÃO É DA CONTA DE VOCÊS " o ogro gritou .

"e você se afaste dessa garota ou vai se ver com agente " a garota com cabelos cacheados e roupas verdes disse .

" Monstros ataquem elas " os monstros que estavam em cima de mim saíram e foram atrás delas .

" Tempestade elétrica " a garota do cabelo pink gritou e ondas verdes saíram das mãos delas atingindo uns monstros fazendo eles desaparecerem.

" explosão sônica" disse a garota com roupas rosa pink , com isso saíram ondas sonoras que fizeram os monstros explodirem .

" Isso mesmo meninas , estamos conseguindo , ei garota melhor você procurar abrigo '' a garota de mini vestido disse para mim .

" tudo bem " fui atrás de uma pedra e fiquei vendo a luta de lá

" desista ogro , você perdeu " a garota loira disse apontando o cetro para ele e jogando uma explosão nele.

" Fraco , muito fraco , mais não vim aqui perder meu tempo com vocês "' com isso o ogro olhos para mim , e disse'' monstros peguem essas fadinhas eu vou terminar o serviço "

Os monstros vieram correndo em direção as fadas e o ogro veio correndo em minha direção.

" Afaste-se dela , poder das plantas " a garota de mini vestido disse , e plantas cresceram em volta do ogro prendendo ele , mais ele era muito forte e conseguiu se soltar , com isso ele jogou a garota em arbustos e agarrou meus braços.

" AH NÃO... ME SOLTA" eu gritei e quando menos esperava saiu uma energia poderosa de mim acabando com os monstros e batendo o ogro longe de mim.

O ogro vendo que não podia lutar com todas nós sozinhas , disse " ainda não acabou fadinhas, "' ele bateu palmas quatro vezes e desapareceu.

"Ei você está bem garota?" a garota loira me perguntou

" sim ''

" mais e aquela garota " apontei pra o arbusto onde estava uma garota desmaiada .

'' a não Flora " a garota de cabelos cacheados disse tentando acordar ela .

"ela desmaiou , venham , nós levamos para minha casa e lá cuidamos dela , eu moro aqui perto" eu disse a elas .

Elas concordaram e fomos para minha casa .

**Na casa de Bloom ...**

"Hum...hum.. onde estou ? " a garota acabou de levantar

'' Calma Flora estamos na casa da ... é como é seu nome ?" perguntou a garota com cabelos escuros

"Bloom meu nome é Bloom "

" como está Flora?" perguntou a garota loira

" bem mais e a garota? "

" se está falando de mim estou bem ,fora esse suto " disse me recordando do ocorrido " o que foi aquilo e quem são vocês?"

Elas se olharam , e por fim uma delas disse

" Bem ... vou começar do início ,somos fadas vindas de outra dimensão que é chamada de ' Dimensão Mágica' , nós somos amigas , nos conhecemos a uns tempos , hoje resolvemos sair pra passear e conversar , mais ouvimos barulhos e quando fomos ver vimos um ogro e monstros das sombras , atacando você então resolvemos te dar uma mãozinha "

"impressionante " olhei para elas

" se bem que você , quase nem precisou da nossa ajuda , né ! " disse a garota loira " consegui se livrar deles bem no finalzinho , mais conseguiu , alias meninas já lutamos e já ganhamos vamos voltar a nossa roupas normais''

Com isso , suas asas desapareceram e suas roupas foram mudadas para roupas normais , sem aquele brilho " nossa olhando assim eu nem acreditaria que eram fadas " olhando para elas disse .

" é , nós só nos transformamos quando é necessário " a fada de cabelo curo pink falou , ela tinha cara de ser muito inteligente .

" bem , mais não sei como consegui me livrar do ogro , eu não tenho super- poderes" olhei nos minhas mãos lembrando de como os poderes delas saiam e as ajudavam.

" mais claro que tem , uma garota normal não se livraria de um ogro daquele jeito , " a garota de maria-chiquinhas disse.

" uma fada não sabe como faz as coisas , ela simplesmente faz " flora explicou .

" bom deixa nós apresentarmos , essa garota de cabelos loiros é Stella fada do sol reluzente e princesa de solaria , esta é Tecna fada da tecnologia uma das fadas mais inteligente que conheço , essa é Musa fada da música , esta é Flora fada da natureza e princesa de Linfea , e eu sou Aisha fada das ondas e princesa de Andros."

" muito prazer , eu sou Bloom uma garota simples que acaba de descobrir que é uma fada " puxei um sorrisinho .

" Bom Bloom , viemos na Terra para passear , que tal vir conosco ? e ai te contamos tudo sobre a dimensão mágica " Musa falou

" Claro que tal irmos comer uma pizza ? "

" é... o que é pizza ?"

" vocês vão descobrir , então vamos?"

" Claro " todas as meninas disseram de uma vez se dirigindo para a porta.

**Este foi o capitulo 7 ! até o capitulo 8 !**


	8. Capítulo 8: Um sonho ou um fantasia?

** Olá , capitulo novo , esse é só o começo da história , mais o clima já está começando a esquentar principalmente entre Bloom e Thomas !**

"Então o que acharam da pizza? "

" deliciosa, essa é de que sabor " Musa disse dando uma mordida em seu pedaço

" essa é de queijo , alias uma das minhas preferidas !" eu disse comendo um pedaço " Bem agora que sei que são fadas poderiam me contar um pouco sobre vocês, e eu conto um pouco sobre esse mundo "

" Bom ... cada uma de nós é de um planeta diferente, com costumes diferentes " Tecna explicou " bem ... simplificando ... umas de nós somos princesas , como eu princesa de Solaria " Stella disse cortando Tecna , " bem com eu estava dizendo não é Stella !, bem meu mundo é Zenif um mundo onde a temperatura é mais baixa e vivemos de nossa tecnologia "

"Meu planeta é totalmente diferente se chama Linfea , lá só tem natureza a natureza mais pura que você imaginar , lá a tecnologia é proibida " Flora disse olhando pra mim e Tecna

" Nossa , são planetas , mundos bem diferentes mesmo " eu disse olhando para as meninas.

" Meu planeta se chama Melody , lá há grandes diversidades de música , sons , cantores"

" Um planeta bem agitado não é Musa " Stella disse e todas começamos a rir

" é mais e o seu em Stella fala ai!" Musa disse piscando o olho pra Stella

" bom meu planeta é Solaria "

" deixa eu adivinhar deve ser bem quente lá e sempre fazer sol" disse bebendo um pouco de refrigerante.

" é , bom como estava dizendo lá é sempre insolarado e nunca chove , ah e tem ótimas liquidações !"

" agora é minha vez , meu planeta é Andros um planeta cercado por um oceano cheio de mistérios"

" Incrível , isso é bem melhor do que ficar lendo sobre fadas em livros, ainda ganha do google em informações!" eu disse lembrando das vezes que entrava no google ou lia livros sobre fadas .

" agora fale de seu planeta e um pouco de você " Musa disse

" Bem ... vejamos a Terra é um planeta ' animado de vez em quando ', a vários lugares legais aqui por exemplo uma discoteca que as vezes vou nos fins de semana distrair a cabeça" eu disse me recordando das vezes em que eu ia nos finais de semana com , meus colegas de escola.

" Ótimo e você , podemos ser fadas mais somos bem curiosas, principalmente eu " Stella disse apoiando os cotovelos na mesa .

" bom... estudo no Colégio central Gardenia , tenho ótimos amigos , e também vizinhos chatos como Mitizi sempre se achando " era incrível nunca vi uma garota me tirar do sério como Mitizi .

" Bem e o amor , tem algum terraquio que te deixa como eu posso dizer ..., com borboletas na barriga " Stella já se mostrava bem curiosa , para a vida dos outros.

" bem não ... mais meu melhor amigo gosta de mim , mais sempre o vi como amigo e nunca como algo mais " lembrava sempre de como Andy olhava para mim, as vezes chegando até a corar, sempre o achei um fofo , mais nunca podia pensar em romance entre mim e ele . " mais continue falando sobre a dimensão mágica... vocês são os únicos seres mágicos de lá?"

" Não , bem lá à muitos seres mágicos bons e maus , como bruxas , bruxos , criaturas obiscuras , mais sempre tentamos manter o equilíbrio ." Aisha disse " bem só as vezes temos leves desentendimentos com bruxos "

" Nossa " eu disse , segundos depois eu lembrava do ocorrido do ogro de mim, eu uma fada mais como pode ser , meus pais são humanos , e mesmo se não fosse eles tinham que me dizer ao menos em uma carta , perguntas e mais perguntas na minha cabeça , espero um dia poder encontrar as respostas .

" Meninas , já está tarde melhor irmos , prometemos que iriamos voltar cedo para ir ao conselho mágico " Flora disse e todas já começaram a levantar.

" Esperem ! não podem ir agora acabo de descobrir que sou uma fada quero saber mais sobre mim, " eu disse a elas

" E quem disse que não vamos voltar ... gostamos de você Bloom pode apostar , voltaremos logo para botar o papo em dia " Stella disse

" Olha isso é para você ", Tecna estendeu a mão e uma luz verde começou a brilhar e apareceu um celular de ultima geração, " bem ele é para você considere um presente nosso, já está com nossos números gravados , pega em qualquer lugar , qualquer coisa é só ligar e viremos pra ca"

Tecna me entregou o celular " obrigada odorei conhecer vocês , podem apostar que eu vou ligar "

" Bem ... vou teleportar para a casa de Bloom e de lá nos teleportamos para casa" Stella disse , ela tirou o anel do dedo jogo no ar e caiu em suas mãos em forma de cetro e com isso ela disse " vamos nesse beco de la teleporto "

**Na casa da Bloom...**

" isso foi incrível " eu disse ao ver que estava em minha sala

" Bom em nome de todas adoramos te conhecer , Bloom manteremos contatos e qualquer hora te levamos para passear com agente " Musa disse

" Até mais Bloom " todas disseram e com isso desapareceram .

" que dia incrível pena que já acabou", sentei no sofá e peguei a foto dos meus pais e comecei a falar " eu uma fada ..., como pode o que vocês não me contaram?..., queria tanto que estivessem aqui me sinto tão só " abracei a foto e deitei no sofá me recordando desse dia.

**Em algum lugar no meio da floresta sombria...**

" é ogro fez um bom trabalho , mais perdeu pontos por ser um fracasso com simples fadinhas"

Um homem disse andando em volta do ogro na escuridão da noite

" me perdoe senhor , garanto que da próxima vez não vai ter falhas " o ogro disse se curvando aos pés deles

" bom..." o homem suspirou , " ao menos já sei o que precisava saber , sobre a garota chamada Bloom " o homem disse fazendo uma rizada má que ecoava sobre a floresta .

**Esse foi o capitulo 8 , bem nessa história estou fazendo como se fosse uma versão pessoal sobre winx club com meu casal favorito e a amizade de Bloom com as fadas que ela conheceu " winx" ... até o capitulo 9 ... leitores !**

**Aviso:**** para quem está acompanhando minha história, quero avisar que vou demorar um pouco para atualizar estou com provas, trabalhos, escola ... ou seja vou demorar um pouco para atualizar mas garanto que terminarei está história ! **


	9. Capítulo 9: Tentativa frustada

**Capitulo novo! Espero que gostem...**

Acordei de manhã , lembrando dos acontecimento de ontem " Nossa até parece um sonho" , olhei para o relógio " de novo atrasada , fala sério " , eu disse saltando do sofá e me arrumando para a escola.

**Na escola...**

" oi Bloom , de novo atrasada ?" Roxy disse cruzando os braços olhando pra mim respirando profundamente .

" Sim... eu vou no meu armário pegar meus livros nos encontramos mais tarde ok?" eu disse tentando manter a compostura

"ok ... então é melhor ir logo daqui a pouco teremos de entrar na sala "

Com isso me dirigi para meu armário , ainda pensando sobre o que aconteceu ontem, eu uma fada, como poderia ser meus pais eram humanos normais... ao não ser... que minha mãe fosse uma fada que se apaixou pelo meu pai e com isso eu nasci, uma fada que nem nos contos de fadas.

Cheguei ao meu armário , o abri , tirei o material , e pensava mais e mais e minhas origens , estava tão distraída , derrepente...

"Oi , atrasada de novo Bloom" uma voz masculina disse , me assustando , e com isso meus o livros caíram no chão .

" Ai ! que susto " eu disse falando alto e vendo que era Thomas , tinha que ser.

" Me desculpe , mais eu estava te procurando faz tempo " Thomas disse pegando meus livros do chão e me dando .

" é bom já achou o que você quer" eu disse friamente olhando em seus olhos de ouro.

" bom... vou direto ao assunto , quer sair comigo hoje a tarde?" Thomas disse fechando a porta do meu armário e se apoiando sua mão nele .

" para ?"

" Como assim para ?

" Para que você quer sair comigo, não temos nenhum trabalho de ciências para fazer " eu disse tirando a mão dele do armário e colocando o cadeado.

" não você não entendeu ... digamos que é um encontro" Thomas me disse , mais ele mal falava comigo na sala por que ele iria querer sair comigo , e além do mais ele saiu com Mitizi ontem ele pode sair com ela de novo ,(sem falar que isso é o que ela mais quer).

" me desculpe mais ... eu... tenho um compromisso hoje a tarde" eu disse andando para a sala porque já estava atrasada .

Quando me virei Thomas pegou me braço me impedindo de andar . " que tipo de compromisso ?" eu disse seu tom parecia que tinha ficado sério .

" me solta " eu disse puxando meu braço e dizendo " eu tenho que ir para casa da minha tia "

" você é uma péssima mentirosa , sei que você é órfan " ele disse me puxando mais perto dele, o que ele disse me deixou triste e com raiva , Mitizi deve ter contado a ele , poxa esse corredor vive cheio mas , como estou atrasada todos já estavam nas aulas e não tinha ninguém para me ajudar.

" É , POSSO SER ORFAN MAS TENHO GRANDES AMIGOS AQUEM CONSEIDERO MINHA FAMILIA" continuei puxando o meu braço , mais não conseguia me soltar , então dei um chute na perna dele , mais para meu azar ele mau se mexeu.

" isso foi para machucar" ele disse olhando bem para meus olhos .

" Solta ela " quando me virei para ver quem disse isso vi Andy

" não se meta " Thomas disse em tom ameaçador .

" acho que você não me ouviu" , Andy foi para cima de Thomas ele o empurrou fazendo com que ele me soltasse.

" Grande erro " Thomas disse empurrando Andy contra uma parede

"NÃO PAREM " eu disse gritando , mas nenhum dos dois me deu atenção

Andy deu uma rasteira em Thomas , mas Thomas o puxou para o chão e foi em cima dele.

" vou te ensinar a não se meter onde não é chamado" Thomas levando a mão em forma de punho.

Ouvi passos vindo nessa direção , só podia ser a diretora, mas se ela os visse brigando colocaria os dois de castigo , e não queria que Andy se encrencasse por minha causa .

Eu corri na direção que os dois estavam brigando e segurei a mão de Thomas " parem a diretora esta vindo !" os dois se levantaram de pressa

" Mais o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? As aulas já começaram, vão imediatamente para suas salas" a diretora disse

" Sim diretora " nós três dissemos juntos, e fomos correndo pra a sala.

" Finalmente , vocês chegaram "

" desculpe o atraso professor " nos ter dissemos indo em direção a os nossos lagares.

" Bem classe , o bimestre já está quase acabando e não pedi nenhum trabalho, então vocês irão fazer um trabalho sobre biologia , com sua dupla de sala de aula."

Mas isso só pode ser um pesadelo eu ´pensei , Thomas iria ser meu parceiro .

**Desculpe a demora para atualização , mas agora terei mais tempo de atualizar a história .**


	10. Capítulo 10: Um trabalho no destino

**Oi, nova atualização ! Boa leitura e comentem !**

" Professor " eu disse me levantando " não tem como eu fazer com outra pessoa o trabalho ?"

" não você ira fazer o trabalho com Thomas " o professor disse se levantando

" por que ? sempre fiz os trabalhos com Andy ou Roxy , por que agora seria diferente ?"

" simplesmente porque no dia de formar os grupos a senhorita chegou atrasada , e como tinha um aluno novo , resolvi colocar ele para ser sua dupla "

" Bloom você ouviu o professor deixa pra lá , prometo a você que irei fazer o trabalho " Thomas disse olhando para mim.

"Mas ..."

" nem mais nem menos Bloom , ou você faz o trabalho com Thomas ou ficara sem nota" o professor disse já começando a se irritar , então já que não havia escolha terei de fazer o trabalho com... Thomas .

" tá bom professor " eu disse sentando em minha cadeira cruzando os braços

" Classe hoje irei escrever um texto na lousa que caira na prova , então é bom copiarem , espero ter sido bem claro" o professor disse pegando apagador , giz e começando a escrever o texto.

"relaxa eu vou fazer o trabalho Bloom " Thomas disse baixinho para mim para o professor não escutar , ele detestava que falassem na aula dele , acho que professor pior que esse só em outro mundo mesmo .

" tudo bem que tal fazermos hoje ?" eu disse escrevendo o texto do professor , queria acabar logo com esse trabalho para me ver livre de Thomas , ainda não acredito que ele fez toda aquela cena no corredor só para sair comigo , ainda não entendi o por que da insistência , mais eu não sairia com alguém como Thomas , principalmente depois que ele me disse que eu era orfan na minha cara.

" perfeito na sua casa ou na minha ?" Thomas disse começando agora a copiar o texto , eu não queria ir na casa dele ainda mais que iria estar só nos dois , ouvi falar que ele morava sozinho em um apartamento, mesmo na minha casa .

" na biblioteca depois da escola pode ser ?"

" Biblioteca ! Bloom acorda século 21 ! não vamos mais a biblioteca para buscar testos vamos no Google , no computador e você sabe que aqui na escola a internet é ruim aqui na escola então ou fazemos na sua casa ou na minha "

" vamos fazer aqui na escola é melhor" insistindo ,eu olhei diretamente em seus olhos , não queria ficar sozinha com ele , e não podia chamar uma amiga porque todas estariam fazendo o trabalho , sem saída !

" Bloom , é um trabalho , eu vou fazer um trabalho com você e nada mais não precisa se preocupar , não sou tão terrível assim " Thomas disse com um sorriso.

" tive uma ideia que tal cada um , fazer uma parte do trabalho em sua casa e montamos ele na escola ?" disse na esperança que ele dissesse sim

" tá legal e se eu fizer um trabalho que você não goste ou que esteja errado e ou você cometa um desses erros ...hem?"

" professor ! Thomas e Bloom não param de conversar e estão tirando minha atenção " Breno disse , ele ainda deve estar com raiva de Thomas .

" Thomas e Bloom , se querem conversar conversem na sala da diretora " o professor disse olhando diretamente para nós , e é claro juntamente de toda a sala , por que sempre que acontece alguma coisa com alguém todos pregam o olho na pessoa .

" foi mal professor ! agente vai ficar quieto agora " Thomas disse

" Acho bom mesmo"

" Bloom já decidiu ?"

" nossa a parte do vamos ficar quietos agora não durou um segundo" disse baixinho " tudo bem faremos o trabalho na minha casa , mais é bom você se comportar e você vai la para fazer um trabalho entendeu?" eu disse apontando o dedo para ele .

" sim , pode deixar " Thomas disse

Com o termino da discussão começamos a aceleram a copia , ainda não acredito que vou ter de fazer o trabalho com ele , o que a pessoa não faz por nota, bem ele que se comporte .

Depois de um tempo o sinal bateu era aula de história , então cada um foi para o seu lugar , eu sentei na frente e Thomas sentou – se no fundo da sala com os amigos dele , o que quer disser confusão a caminho, para a alegria de todos a professora havia faltado , e estava um substituto lá.

" Classe a professora de vocês faltou então , passarei um texto para vocês copiarem a pedido dela " o substituto disse

**Thomas...**

" ótimo a professora faltou , é hora de dar um show" eu disse com um sorriso em meu rosto.

'' tá legal Thomas ...mais que show" Valentaine perguntou.

" esse show " eu abri minha mochila onde tinham varias bolinhas de papel." Há umas pessoas na sala que serão os alvos principais do show , Andy e Breno , então caprichem nos dois , ah mais não quero ver nenhuma bolinha na Bloom entenderam?"

" mas e o substituto ?"

" ele vai apreciar o show e tem mais, se ele for esperto não se metera no que não é da sua conta "

**Normal Bloom...**

Copiava o texto no meu caderno , quando olhei para meu lado onde estava Andy e vi ele levar uma bolinha de papel bem na cabeça.

" ei ! quem jogou a bolinha? ... espera ai Thoma foi você " Andy disse se levantando e jogando a bolinha em Thomas

" você ficou loco se eu tacaria uma bolinha de papel não seria , para perder tempo jogando em você , mas agora vamos devolver a sua bolinha não é galera " Thomas piscou para os amigos e eles começaram a jogar bolinhas em Andy ,e o professor nem ai com a situação.

E com isso começou a famosa guerra de bolinhas de papel, o estranho é que ninguém jogava em mim , por que ? como se eu ligace para que os outros jogassem bolinhas em mim

" isso é uma rebelião , Bloom melhor ficarmos abaixadas e esperar a aula passar " Roxy disse desviando das bolinhas de papel e cobrindo a cabeça com o caderno .

" é ... então vamos torcer para que passe logo essa aula " eu disse vendo a guerra de bolinhas, e era de se esperar que o comandante fosse Thomas ... fala sério .

**Esse foi o capitulo 10 , muito obrigada aqueles que estão lendo a história !**


	11. Capítulo 11: Descoberta

**Nova atualização ! Boa leitura!**

Havia chegado o hora de ir para casa então, eu Roxy e Andy voltávamos sempre juntos , nos somos ' quase vizinhos' , e como sempre íamos conversando

" Bloom , você vai fazer mesmo o trabalho com Thomas ?" Roxy me perguntou

" infelizmente...''

" onde vocês vão fazer Bloom?" Andy me perguntou

" na minha casa ... mas deixei bem claro que é para ele se comportar e fazer o trabalho "

" se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar " Andy disse . De repente , alguém colocou um braço em volta do meu pescoço .

" Ei ! me solta! Quem você pensa que é ?" arranquei o braço do meu pescoço, quando me viro vejo Thomas ,

" calma você é muito assustada Bloom sou só eu " ele disse rindo e cruzando os braços

" Thomas você é muito engraçadinho ... o que você quer" eu disse fazendo careta para ele

" Bloom , já que ou fazer o trabalho em sua casa vou com vocês , claro se o Andy e Roxy não se importar " Thomas disse andando com nós

" imagina Thomas" Roxy respondeu

Então fomos caminhando juntos eu , Roxy , Andy ... e Thomas.

Um tempo depois nos separamos cada um foi para sua casa , exceto Thomas que iria para minha casa fazer trabalho , andando mais um pouco chegamos na minha casa .

"você mora aqui ?" Thomas perguntou olhando a entrada da casa .

" sim , pode entrar " peguei minha chave e abri a porta .

" é uma bela casa "

" obrigada , tirando a bagunça " disse dando risada.

" é porque você não viu meu apartamento , não acho nada lá de tão bagunçado que é , o lugar perfeito para um ladrão se esconder seria nele , nem a policia o acharia" Thomas disse dando risada.

" engraçadinho " disse dando risada

Thomas e eu fomos na minha sala íamos ficar fazendo o trabalho lá , ele andou pela sala e colocou a mochila em cima do sofá , depois ele pegou a foto dos meus pais e olhou de um jeito que sabia , quem eram as pessoas da foto , mas mesmo assim perguntou.

" são seus pais? " ele disse segurando a foto e olhando para mim

" sim , meu pai e minha mãe " peguei a foto da mão dele e comecei a olhar , pensando nos meus pais nas lembranças , minha mãe me pondo para dormir , meu pai me contando suas histórias de ação , sempre achei aquelas histórias meio chatas, mais só o fato de estar com meu pai já o fazia perfeito sem qualquer história de ação.

" hum... deve sentir muita falta deles " Thomas disse

" sim... nem sabe o quanto " disse começando a sentir lágrimas nos olhos ,mas fiz com que a lágrimas voltassem de volta , não queria que Thomas sentisse pena de mim.

" bem mas vamos fazer o trabalho , quanto mais cedo fizermos mais cedo você vai embora " disse puxando um sorriso provocando Thomas

" é muito saber que sou bem vindo aqui " Thomas disse colocando as mãos na cintura " bem como faremos o trabalho ?" Thomas perguntou cruzando os braços .

" que tal você copiar os textos e eu faço a conclusão e a capa" disse descruzando os braços dele.

" parece razoável " Thomas disse acenando com a cabeça " e o computador ?" Thomas virou a cabeça olhando pela sala para ver se avistava.

" no meu quarto , espera um pouco que eu vou pegar " disse subindo as escadas para meu quarto , chegando lá o vi embaixo de uma pilha de roupas em cima da minha cama " acho que não é só no apartamento do Thomas que serve de esconderijo para ladroes " disse baixinho pegando o notebook e descendo a escada.

" acho?" Thomas perguntou , ele estava sentado no meu sofá já com o material para a copia em mãos , nossa achei que seria difícil fazer ele tirar um estojo imagine o resto, na sala ele tira o estojo uns 20 minutos depois que a aula começa, isso é o que chamo de progresso .

" sim , está aqui pode começar " disse sentando ao lado dele , e tirando meu material para o trabalho.

" nossa , agora entendi porque eu ficava com a cópia" Thomas disse virando o notebook para mim , me mostrando o texto gigante que ele teria que copiar , me deixando de boca aberta ,ainda me pergunto porque esse professor não aceita trabalho imprimido.

" bom... tenho que pensar pelo lado positivo , eu não tinha nada para fazer em casa mesmo " Thomas disse começando a copiar o texto .

" é , aqui você já tem "

" e como eu tenho "

**Umas horas depois ...**

Depois de muito tempo , terminei a minha parte , uma conclusão bem feita e Thomas estava quase acabando .

" Bloom onde está seu grampeador para grampear as folhas? já acabei " Thomas disse juntando todas suas folhas de cópia em ordem.

" está ao lado da foto dos meu pais em cima da mezinha " disse apontando para ele.

Thomas se levantou para pega –lo , o grampeador estava bem ao lado da foto dos meus pais e na hora que Thomas o pegou , ele acabou batendo na foto, a fazendo cair no chão , fazendo com que a quebrasse .

" Bloom ... me desculpa ! Foi sem quer , eu fui pegar o grampeador e ele acabou batendo na foto " Thomas disse .

" tudo bem , quebrou só vidro o que importa é que a foto está inteira , o resto é só comprar " eu disse me abaixando e começando a limpar o chão , peguei a foto " viu não aconteceu nada ... espera um pouco " eu disse sentindo algo atrás da foto , quando a virei havia um papel lá grudado na foto , parecia um papel de carta e com algo escrito.

" Bloom o que é isso ?" Thomas me perguntou , mas naquele momento nem eu sabia dizer o que era .

" Eu ... eu não sei ... mas o que estava fazendo grudado atrás da foto ?" perguntei mas sabendo que ninguém me diria a resposta

" só há um jeito de saber pegue a carta e a leia , ai você saberá do que se trata"

" isso , vou ler ela agora mesmo" disse abrindo a carta e lendo.

_Bloom se encontrou esta carta nos provavelmente não estaremos mais com você , mas não poderíamos partir sem lhe contar uma coisa sobre seu passado._

_Bloom quanto você era um bebe eu seu pai , te salvei de um incêndio , o lugar inteiro estava pegando fogo, e você estava no meio do incêndio , foi incrível o fogo em vez de te queimar ao contrario , lhe respeitava e ao mesmo tempo a protegia desde aquele momento eu e sua mãe, sabíamos que você era alguém especial._

_Não sabemos o motivo de você estar naquele incêndio , e você estava lá sozinha , então eu e sua mãe resolvemos adota-la como nossa filha ._

_Bloom se estiver lendo essa carta queremos que saiba, eu e seu pai jamais queríamos esconder a verdade , iriamos contar a você quando estivesse maior quando pudesse entender , mas se algo nos acontecesse queríamos ter certeza que você saberia a verdade então a colocamos atrás da foto , onde sabíamos que você sempre a olharia com a esperança de que um dia a encontraria , você foi a pessoa mais especial para nos , nossa filha te amamos muito ._

_MIKE & VANESSA_

Naquele momento eu não sabia o que fazer , não sabia o que dizer , só o que fiz foi chorar e cair no sofá atrás de mim não ligando para o empaqueto olhando a foto dos meu pais sorrindo para mim .

"Bloom o que foi? O que estava escrito na carta? Quem a mandou ?" Thomas me perguntou sentando se ao meu lado tentando levantar meu rosto .

" eu ...eu " não conseguia falar só gaguejava , sentia como se as palavras desaparecessem mas com um esforço disse chorando " eu...sou ... adotada"

**Esse foi o capitulo 11 , espero que estejam gostando da história , por favor comentem me dando umas ideias , obrigada por lerem e até o capitulo 12 !**


	12. Capítulo 12: Um consolo perfeito

**Capitulo novo , boa leitura!**

"O que ... Bloom do que você está falando ? o que esta escrito nessa carta ?" Thomas me perguntou tentando fazer com que eu me acalmasse mas foi sem sucesso .

" eu sou adotada !" eu disse chorando " esta carta ... foi escrita pelos meus pais ...para caso acontecesse algo com eles eu ... soubesse a verdade " olhei para a carta , pensando no que acabo de ler .

" Bloom tente se acalmar agora "

" me acalmar '' me levantei do sofá e disse olhando para Thomas , " queria ver se fosse você que estivesse no meu lugar se iria se acalmar," eu disse gritando , sem pensar , só tentando aliviar minha dor .

" Bloom me escuta, você não deve se sentir assim , você mesma já me disse que amava seus pais, e só o fato deles terem te adotado, significa que eles também te amavam muito no primeiro instante que eles a viram" Thomas colocou sua mão no meu ombro , isso me fez me sentir mais confortável.

" mas Thomas " me virei e vi que seu rosto estava bem perto do meu " eu sei que meus pais me amavam e eu também os amo, mas eles me acharem em um incêndio e eu saber a verdade desse jeito ... " disse me afastando de Thomas e sentando no sofá , deixando as lagrimas correrem pelo meu rosto .

" calma..." Thomas sentou se no sofá a meu lado e enxugou minhas lagrimas com seus dedos correndo pelo meu rosto e dizendo " Bloom , sei que tem duvidas sobre sua origem mas , por agora pense que seus pais te amam e você também os ama , mesmo eles não estando aqui com você , com o tempo saberá a verdade sobre suas origens .

Depois disso que Thomas me disse , o abracei com todas as minhas forças, e ele fez o mesmo , em seus braços me sentia segura , e ainda com algumas lagrimas em meu rosto chorei um pouco em seu ombro , ele não ligou em vez disso , ele me abraçou mais forte me dando conforto em seus braços .

Depois de um tempo abraçada com Thomas , nos separamos , mas continuamos nos olhando .

" obrigada , você me ajudou muito nem sabe o quanto " eu disse enxugando uma lagrima e olhando nos olhos dele

" imagina , estou com você para o que der e vier " Thomas pegou na minha mão e entrelaçamos nossos dedos, " bem...mas meu trabalho ainda não esta completo "

" como assim " perguntei puxando minha mão e cruzando os braços

" Bloom , você não acha que vou de deixar aqui sozinha , vamos sair para dar uma volta, para você distrair a cabeça por tempo , já acabamos o trabalho mesmo " Thomas se levantou e esticou a sua mão para que eu fosse com ele .

" Thomas eu não sei ..." descruzei meus braços e coloquei as mãos nos joelhos

" anda Bloom o sol esta se pondo , não é tarde " Thomas insistiu

" tudo bem " peguei na mão dele , e saímos .

" para onde nos vamos " perguntei enquanto andávamos pela rua

" que tal irmos ao parque ?" Thomas perguntou

" pode ser , o que quiser " eu disse

No caminho Thomas e eu , fomos conversando , ele me contou muito sobre o passado dele , ele também é órfão como eu , e ficou no internato desde os 7 anos até os 15, a vida dele parecia ser difícil , eu tinha amigos que considerava minha família , já ele não tinha ninguém , bom os " amigos" que ele tinha não eram amigos de verdade, e mesmo assim ele seguiu sua vida . Ele não me disse como perdeu seus pais só se manteve quieto , e respeitei seu silencio.

Depois de um tempo , chegamos ao parque , já havia anoitecido .

" então que tal um docinho para adoçar um pouco sua noite " Thomas se virou e ficou de frente para mim .

" mas , não tem ninguém vendendo nada por aqui " disse com um leve sorriso no rosto , olhando em volta para ver se achava algum vendedor .

"quer ver uma magica ?" Thomas piscou o olho para mim

" quero "

" então , feche os olhos "

Fechei meus olhos e depois de um tempo , Thomas me disse para abrir os olhos e quando abri vi ele segurando um algodão doce fofinho rosa em sua mão.

" como ... você fez isso " peguei o algodão doce

" um bom magico nunca revela seus segredos " Thomas disse piscando o olho " mas é bom pelo menos ?"

Dei uma mordida e disse " ótimo , pode provar " peguei um pedaço e coloquei na boca dele

" concordo com você "

Thomas e eu , fomos para um banco e nos sentamos e ficamos comendo o algodão doce juntos , ainda me perguntava como ele conseguiu esse algodão doce ? não havia ninguém vendendo lá perto, bom mas algo me dizia que um dia iria saber como ele fez essa " magica".

Um tempo depois , terminamos de comer o algodão doce , e fomos andar mais um pouco.

" agora vou mostrar uma magica minha " eu disse piscando para ele

" ótimo me deixou curioso "

" Feche os olhos" Thomas fechou os olhos

Fui andando e encontrei um sorveteiro e disse " me venda um sorvete de chocolate " peguei eu dinheiro e o paguei.

" pode abrir agora !" Thomas abriu os olhos e viu o sorvete e com um sorriso disse

" como você ... fez isso? " Thomas perguntou pegando o sorvete .

" como você disse , um bom magico nunca revela seus segredos " eu disse sorrindo para ele

" engraçadinha " Thomas deu uma mordida no sorvete e me ofereceu , eu ele fomos comendo o sorvete, " você acertou , meu sabor preferido é de chocolate , estou começando a achar que lê minha mente"

" quem sabe " disse para ele

" vamos quero te mostrar um lugar "

" que lugar " perguntei a ele

" você vera " Thomas respondeu

Andando mais um tempo Thomas me levou em uma parte do parque que nunca tinha ido , era no meio do parque , havia grandes árvores que cercavam o local , e lindas flores lilás que cobriam o chão .

" é lindo " eu disse olhando em volta

Thomas se deitou nas flores e disse " deite se aqui ao meu lado , faltou outra parte da surpresa "

Deitei ao seu lado e ele disse " olhei para o céu " , eu olhei e vi o céu repleto de estrelas , realmente a noite estava linda , " que incrível "

" é , queria que visse isso , sempre venho aqui quando quero pensar , e hoje com você aqui sinto meus pensamento leves , sinto como se não existisse nada que me deixasse pra baixo " Thomas virou se para meu lado , seu rosto estava há alguns sentimentos do meu , podia sentir sua respiração em meu rosto , seu hálito estava gelado , por causa do sorvete que tomou ,.

Quando menos esperava Thomas abaixou sua cabeça fechando o espaço entre nos , e quando fui ver ele me beijou , sentia meus batimentos a mil por hora , ele mordia meus lábios como se estivesse pedindo , para que eu abrisse mais a boca par que o beijo fosse mais profundo, então eu abri mais minha boca e nos nos deixamos levar pelo momento , ele colocou uma mão na minha cintura e eu coloquei meus braços em suas costas, ficamos assim por um tempo .

Mas depois de um tempo , um vento gelado veio , e como nos dois estávamos em casaco , nos dois quebramos o beijo.

Ficamos olhando um para o outro , tomei grandes goles de ar, e nos dois sorrimos , foi meu primeiro beijo , e foi o melhor .

" Bom já esta um pouco tarde , melhor eu ir para casa " eu disse me levantando e tirando a sugeira da roupa.

" ta bom, me da uma ajudinha ?" tomas esticou as mãos para que eu o ajudasse a levantar , peguei suas mão e o puxei .

Fomos andando para casa , Thomas se ofereceu para me acompanhar até minha casa . No caminho fomos conversando e dando risadas um para o outro , nos divertimos muito no parque .

Um tempo depois chegamos em minha casa .

" bom ... foi bom passar a tarde e um pouco da noite com você Bloom , espero que posamos sair de novo um dia desses "

" também espero , mas dessa vez eu escolho o lugar ,"

" ótimo"

Thomas e eu ficamos nos olhando e dissemos ao mesmo tempo" boa noite Bloom " , " boa noite Thomas " e demos um beijo no outro na bochecha .

Fechei a porta e encostei nela , e com um sorriso lembrei dos momentos que passei com Thomas , as brincadeiras , o apoio que Thomas me deu em um dos momentos mais difíceis da minha vida e do nosso...beijo , ainda me lembro da cena .

Depois de hoje acho que mudei minha opinião sobre ele , eu não o via como um garoto grosso e irritante , via ele como um amigou , ou algo mais ...

Andei e fui para a sala , encontrei a foto e a moldura quebrada no chão , " melhor limpar isso " disse começando a limpar tudo.

Depois de um tempo...

Fui para meu quarto e deitei na cama , fechei meus olhos esperando pegar no sono , quando de repente escuto meu celular tocando era o que as meninas me deram , me fazendo levantar rapidamente a cabeça , peguei ele e disse.

" alo ?"

" Bloom , tudo bem? é a Stella"

" oi Stella tudo bem e você como está ?"

" muito feliz acabo de ganhar um vestido lindo , para um baile"

" parabéns "

" então eu estou te ligando porque , eu e as meninas vamos dar uma passada na Terra amanhã , e então você quer ir com nós ?"

'' claro , eu precisava mesmo falar com vocês , onde nos encontramos ?"

" pode ser na sua casa ?"

" claro "

" então , aguarde nossa visita! Beijos tchau"

" beijo ,tchau "

Desliguei meu celular e , pensava em como seria meu dia amanhã , hoje aconteceu tantas coisas , bom o melhor é eu dormir agora .

**Terminei o capitulo , espero que tenham gostado , ele saiu bem melhor do que o planejado , mas comentem , já posso dizer que já chegou no meio da história , final feliz ? veremos , mas garanto uma grande surpresa ! Comentem !**


	13. Capítulo 13: Um convite do destino

**Nova atualização , já estou de férias então minhas atualizações serão mais frequentes .**

"trin ,trin" "trin , trin"

Abri um pouco meus olhos e vi que estava na hora de ir para o colégio , deliguei o alarme, por sorte não estava atrasada hoje, deve ter sido porque dormi melhor noite passada apesar de saber sobre meus pais que eram adotivos , mas como Thomas me acalmou não fiquei tão triste , pensava nos momentos em que passamos juntos e como nos divertíamos.

"bom ... melhor ir me arrumar senão acabo me atrasando " me levantei e fui em direção ao banheiro .

Um tempo depois...

Já estava pronta peguei minha mochila, abri a porta e sai , a escola não era tão longe da minha casa ( por sorte ) , no caminho vi uma menina em um restaurante , ela parecia ter uns 7 anos , estava com os olhos tapados , por trás dela vinham um homem e uma mulher com um enorme bolo de chocolate com morangos em cima , admito fiquei com uma vontade, e os dois disseram " parabéns filha " ela abriu seus olhos havia um brilho imenso neles, " obrigada mamãe obrigada papai " e ela os abraçou. Naquele momento senti uma lagrima querendo cair dos meus olhos, mas fiz com que ela voltasse .

Isso me lembrava do meu aniversario , meus pais nunca foram pais milionários , mas nunca me deixaram faltar nada , lembro do meu ultimo aniversario com eles , estava fazendo 14 anos , todos meus amigos foram convidados , cada um levou um prato e meus pais fizeram o bolo , foi meu melhor aniversário , eu ganhei uma bicicleta , mas meu melhor presente foi estar com meus pais.

Depois de um tempo cheguei na escola , e encontrei Roxy e Andy conversando .

" oi gente "

" olha só , Bloom se lembrou de arrumar o despertador hoje ?" Roxy disse com um tom de ironia

" muito engraçado Roxy mais sim lembrei " balancei a minha cabeça em concordância .

" ou ... ótimo , olha só quem acaba de chegar " Andy disse olhando para o portão do colégio .

Me virei e vi Thomas e seus amigos chegando , já mexendo com os outros alunos , Thomas pegou o boné de um aluno e correu .

" ei ! Thomas me devolve " o garoto disse gritando

" ou o que ?" Thomas disse colocando o boné em sua cabeça , me perguntava porque esse amor que os meninos tinham com bonés .

" eu chamo a diretora "

" aé ... quer saber , chama " Thomas jogou o boné para um de seus amigos , e foi assim um jogando para o outro fazendo o menino de bobo.

Thomas vinha correndo em minha direção com o boné na mão , quando ele parou na minha frente com um sorriso dizendo " nos vemos na sala " , o menino veio correndo atrás dele e ele e seus amigos começaram a correr , fazendo com que não desse mais para velos .

" nos vemos na sala " Andy disse cruzando os braços .

" Bloom , o que aconteceu ontem quando vocês estavam fazendo o trabalho ?" Roxy me perguntou.

" bem ... muitas coisas , vamos sentar que eu contarei tudo a vocês " eu Andy e Roxy fomos andando e sentamos em um banco no pátio lá estava um pouco mais quieto .

Quando nos estávamos sentados , contei tudo que aconteceu ontem comigo , desde a carta dos meus pais ao beijo entre Thomas e eu , eles ficaram digamos... de boca aberta .

" o que mais , Bloom você foi adotada " Roxy me perguntou tentando entender melhor

" sim , meus pais deixaram aquela carta para se algo acontecesse com eles eu soubesse a verdade "

" e deixa eu adivinhar Thomas se aproveitou de sua fragilidade " Andy disse

" não , alias achei ele muito sincero com tudo o que ele disse " respondi a Andy

" e o beijo o que você nos diz ?" Andy continuou

" bem , ele me levou para sair e acabou acontecendo , Andy sei que quer me proteger mais sei me cuidar , já sou uma garota crescida " eu disse com um sorriso pegando em sua mão.

" eu sei é só que não quero que ele te magoe Bloom"

" Bloom somos seus amigos e estaremos com você para o que der e vier " Roxy disse pegando minha outra mão .

" Vocês são os melhores amigos do mundo " e nos abraçamos .

Um minuto depois o sinal bateu então nos subimos para a sala era aula de português , quando chegamos na sala cada um foi para o seu lugar , bem eu sentava na primeira cadeira , Roxy sentava atrás de mim e Andy ao lado de Roxy, depois que sentamos Thomas e seu grupo chegaram eles se sentavam no fundo da sala .

" caros alunos a diretora pediu para que nos professores comunicassem a vocês sobre o baile da primavera que haverá na escola " a professora disse , todas as meninas ficaram felizes , agora os meninos se mantiveram quietos sem animo .

" o bailei será amanhã a noite , há é serão os meninos que convidaram as meninas " eu queria ir no baile , mas quem ia me convidar ? essa era a questão .

" bem já falei o que era para falar , agora terminem a lição que passei para vocês ontem só darei nota hoje " abri minha mochila e tirei os livros e pensava no baile .

" ai " me virei e vi Andy passando a mão na cabeça , " professora alguém jogou um pedaço de giz na minha cabeça " Andy pegou o giz e mostrou para a professora " você viu quem foi " Andy olho para a direção de Thomas e disse " tenho a impressão que foi o Thomas "

" Thomas " a professora disse se levantando " oi ... quer dizer presente "

" você jogou esse giz no Andy "

" eu , não eu to quietinho fazendo minha lição pra que eu ia ficar perdendo tempo jogando giz "

" porque você é assim de perder tempo " Andy disse

" eu to falando com a professora não com você "

" pois acabou de falar comigo " Andy disse

" alguém viu o Thomas jogando o giz no Andy ?" a professora perguntou mais como sempre ninguém viu nada ninguém sabe de nada .

" não " os amigos de Thomas disseram

" escute bem Thomas , se eu ver você fazendo alguma gracinha você vai para a diretoria , estamos entendidos ?"

" sim, mas não fui eu que joguei o giz nele sou inocente "

A professora voltou ao seu lugar e quando Andy se virou viu Thomas fazendo careta para ele .

" garoto ridículo " Andy disse baixinho , sentando se em seu lugar

Fala sério Thomas era tão diferente na escola aqui ele era um verdadeiro delinquente juvenil , mas lá fora bom... comigo ele era muito legal . Me virei para pegar a minha mochila e tirar o material , quando me viro de volta prestes a colocar o material na carteira , tinha um aviãozinho de papel , com alguma coisa escrita , coloquei o material em cima da mesa , e peguei o aviãozinho abri ele mais me certificando que a professora não visse , estava escrito : _Preciso falar com você , me encontre no intervalo ... Thomas_

Olhei para trás e vi que Thomas estava olhando para mim esperando a resposta , então eu balancei a cabeça dizendo que sim , ele deu um leve sorriso .

Me perguntava o que era tão importante que Thomas queria falar comigo ? bom terei que esperar até o intervalo para saber .

No intervalo ...

" Bloom onde você vai " Roxy me perguntou

" Thomas pediu para que eu o encontrasse ele disse que queria falar comigo" eu disse acenando para Roxy .

**Roxy ...**

" Roxy onde esta Bloom " Andy me perguntou

" ela foi encontrar Thomas , ela disse que ele queria falar com ela ," eu e Andy sentamos junto com uns amigos nossos da classe .

" Thomas... tem alguma coisa estranho com esse garoto "

" você diz isso porque ele mexe com você "

" não só comigo mais com todos , tirando você que é a melhor amiga da Bloom e a própria Bloom, não sei só não gosto dele "

" Ah Andy , Bloom é uma garota crescida ela sabe se virar ...e acho que ela está gostando do Thomas "

" porque isso me cheira a problemas "

" calma Andy "

" bom mudando de assunto , eu queria te fazer uma pergunta " Andy disse

" então faça"

" bem... vou dizer de uma vez... você ...quer ir ao baile comigo ?"

Eu olhei para Andy , não podia acreditar ele me convidou achei que ele convidaria a Bloom , mas não fui eu ,

" claro "

" legal , nos vemos na sala " Andy saiu andando e deu um sorriso e mesmo um pouco longe consegui ele falar "sim ela aceitou"

e dei um enorme sorriso

**Normal Bloom...**

Eu procurava Thomas , nunca tinha pensado que tinha tanta gente na escola, depois de um tempo andando mais encontrei ele sentado na mesa com os amigos dele , então fui andando em direção a ele , Thomas me viu então se levantou e veio até mim.

" estava te esperando " Thomas disse com um sorriso

" agora não precisa esperar mais já estou aqui"

" é , vamos nos sentar " ele disse apontando para uma mesa que estava vazia

" vamos "

" Bloom como você esta ?" Thomas sentou se e perguntou

" bem , estou fazendo o que você me disse , pensar que meus pais me amam e eu também os amo , mesmo não estando mais aqui comigo " eu disse com a cabeça baixa , " mais tenho duvidas Thomas , e não vou descansar até achar as respostas "

" eu sei , e conte comigo para o que precisar , então Bloom " ele pegou na minha mão e continuou falando " o principal motivo pelo qual eu te chamei , foi para ... convidar você para o baile "

" você quer ir ao baile comigo " eu perguntei para ver se eu ouvi certo

" sim ,mais se você quiser , eu vou entender si ..."

" quero , sim " eu disse animada cortando ele , um segundo depois senti que minhas bochechas estavam começando a ficar vermelhas .

" ótimo , então Bloom amanhã você ira ao baile comigo , bem eu tenho que ir agora nos vemos na aula " ele se levantou e foi embora , um minuto depois Mitizi veio com suas amigas , caramba não pode acontecer uma coisa boa que vem depois alguma coisa ruim pensei .

" oi , Bloom onde estão seus amiguinhos? te abandonaram ?" Mitizi disse sentando se na minha frente

" não Mitizi " disse tentando me acalmar '' estava falando com Thomas , mais já vou ir ficar com meus amigos" eu me virei prestes a me levantar e ir embora quando Mitizi disse

" deixa eu adivinha ... hum, você o convidou para o baile e ele te deu um fora "

" não , ele me convidou para ir ao baile e eu aceitei , bom agora você já sabe , tchau tchau "

Me levantei e comecei a andar mais consegui ouvir Mitizi dizer ou melhor gritar " como ele pode convidar ela ? eu sou linda , divertida , o que a Bloom tem que eu não tenho ? ''sai dando risadas

Bateu o sinal e entrei na sala ,só pensava agora no baile , e em contar a novidade para Roxy .

Na hora de ir embora...

" Bloom Andy me convidou para o baile " Roxy me disse em uma animação

" e Thomas me convidou para o Baile " nos duas nos abraçamos e dissemos parabéns uma para a outra .

" amanhã cedo, nos encontramos para escolher os vestidos , não temos aula mesmo por causa da decoração da escola" eu disse

'' sim , então nos vemos amanhã"

Então cada uma seguiu seu caminho para casa , fiquei tão feliz que Andy convidou Roxy , sabia que ele iria convida lá .

Quando cheguei em casa abri a porta , e caminhei para a sala , e por surpresa tinha visita ou melhor dizendo cinco visitas .

" Finalmente você chegou Bloom não aguentava mais esperar " Stella disse me dando um abraço.

" quanto tempo faz que vocês chegaram ?"

" cinco minutos " Aisha disse , dai se vê que Stella detesta esperar .

" Bom vamos sair agora então Bloom já chegou " Musa disse

" então aonde querem ir hoje ?"

" um lugar calmo por favor " Stella disse

" tem algum parque aqui perto ?" Flora perguntou se levantando do sofá

" sim vamos lá ''

No parque ...

Quando chegamos no parque a primeira coisa que fizemos foi pedir sorvete cada uma pediu um sorvete diferente , sinal que cada uma tinha gostos diferentes , depois sentamos umas no banco e outras na grama

" sabe meninas precisava falar com vocês " eu disse

" sobre que Bloom" Tecna perguntou comendo um pouco de sorvete .

Contei sobre como descobri que eu era adotada e como me adotaram , elas ficaram de boca aberta .

" Nossa Bloom , já pensou em escrever um livro sobre sua vida " Stella brincou

" Bloom isso é inacreditável , dai se vê que você é uma fada pelo fato do fogo não te queimar , e provavelmente uma fada com foderes relacionados ao fogo " Tecna explicou .

" é meninas eu pensei nisso , agora tenho certeza de que sou uma fada , mas como eu fui parar naquele incêndio ? E quem são meus pais verdadeiros "

" olha Bloom , aqui na Terra não existem fadas , então você deve ter vindo da dimensão mágica " Musa disse comendo um pouco do seu sorvete

" é , lá acho que vou descobrir as respostas " eu disse olhando para as meninas

" bom , mais o motivo de nos virmos aqui na Terra foi para te fazer uma proposta " Aisha disse

" que proposta ?"

" bem , vai começar o novo ano letivo em Alfea ah e Alfea é uma escola para fadas lá você vai aprender a usar seus poderes , e pode até descobrir mais sobre você " Flora disse

" puxa eu quero sim , quando começa o ano letivo ?"

" mês que vem , e o tempo para você ficar lá é d anos " Flora continuou

" mais se eu for para lá tenho que sair da escola aqui e me afastar de meus amigos"

" é , mais quando você acabar os estudos se quiser , volta a sua vida normal aqui na Terra , ao menos que encontre um príncipe encantado que a leve para seu castelo , ou já deve ter achado o príncipe em Bloom ?" Stella disse com uma risada

" não Stella ainda não achei o tal príncipe encantado, e não sei se vou ir para Alfea "

'' Bloom esse ano vamos para lá é um mundo novo pra gente sabe 'escola' , mas aguardaremos sua resposta você tem um mês para pensar " Stella continuou

" ta bom , mas não garanto nada " eu disse

" meninas mudando de assunto Bloom tem alguma novidade para nos contar ?" Musa perguntou

" bem um garoto me chamou para o baile de primavera da escola" eu disse

" hum isso me cheira a namorado " Stella brincou

" quem sabe " eu respondi

Ficamos um bom tempo conversando , elas me contaram quase tudo da Dimensão Magica , e eu quase tudo sobre a Terra , cada vez que me falavam da Dimensão Magica mais minha curiosidade aumentava .

Já estava quase anoitecendo e elas tinham que ir .

" aguardamos sua resposta Bloom , e fale do príncipe encanto viu "

" pode deixar , Stella , tchau meninas" acenei para elas e Stella tirou seu anel espada e formando o portal para elas irem

" tchau Bloom " todas disseram

" tchau "

No caminho para casa pensava sobre o que as meninas disseram sobre Alfea , eu queria saber mais sobre meus poderes e sobre meus pais verdadeiros, mas sair da Terra po anos , e se tudo mudasse quando voltasse ?

Chegando em casa abri a porta e entrei fui direto para meu quarto , bom tinha um mês para dar a resposta , " para mim dizer não tem que ter grande motivo que me prenda na Terra " eu disse , Roxy e Andy entenderiam , estou disposta a dizer a eles a verdade , mas o mundo da voltas pode a ver um motivo ainda mais forte , pensei , depois de um tempo fechei meus , e tentei descansar um pouco a cabeça .

**Esse foi o capitulo 13 ... até 14!**


	14. Capítulo 14: O Baile e o sentimento

Tinha acordo mais tarde hoje porque não ia no colégio , mas havia prometido a Roxy que iria com ela experimentar uns vestidos para o baile , depois de pensar um pouco eu resolvi , que vou contar a verdade a ela não sei como mas vou ter que contar .

Fui tirada de meus pensamentos quando ouvi a campainha tocar , devia ser Roxy , é quando agente pensa muito na pessoa ai é que ela vem , fui até a porta e a abri

" oi Bloom , pronta " Roxy me perguntou ela estava animada para o baile , eu também mas eram tantas coisas na minha cabeça .

" sim , o que estamos esperando vamos logo " eu disse saindo de casa e fechando a porta .

No caminho falei o mínimo possível , continuei pensando em como falaria para Roxy a verdade , ela falava e falava , e eu simplesmente balançava a cabeça e dizia " é " . Depois de um tempo chegamos na loja era uma das melhores e mais bonitas , tinha tudo que era vestido , cumprido , curto , de algodão , tomara que caia .

" nossa é muito linda essa loja " eu disse observando a loja

" é então vamos lá Bloom , animo , você não quer fazer uma surpresa para Thomas com seu vestido ?" Roxy disse me puxando para onde havia lindos vestidos .

" ei para , Thomas e eu somos só amigos " eu disse

" é assim que começa " Roxy disse com um sorriso ,

" aé então comece provando esse aqui " eu peguei um vestido e joguei nela .

Como eu queria um tempo para pensar disse a Roxy para ir experimentando os vestidos , ela vestiu uns 5 , e ficou um bom tempo se olhando no espelho .

" Bloom o que acha desse ?" quando me virei vi o vestido que ela estava ele era tomara que cai , rosa e verde com tons leves , era cheio de babados , e ela tinha luvas que iam até o cotovelo, vestido ia até seus pés

" é lindo , gostei desse " eu disse batendo palmas

'' eu também gostei dele vou levar , agora é sua vez de escolher o vestido "

Enquanto Roxy experimentava uns vestidos , eu vi um vestido que me chamou muito a atenção então o peguei e fui até o provador .

Uns minutos depois...

" então como eu estou ? " andei até Roxy com o vestido e dei duas voltas

" está linda " Roxy bateu palmas para mim

Meu vestido era azul , um pouco azul claro e um pouco azul escuro , tinha babados que iam até os meus pés , ele tinha uma fitinha que formava uma laço azul que ficava com as pontas caídas até os pés , e tinha luvas azul bebe brilhantes .

"esse vestido vai mostrar para Mitizi porque Thomas te convidou e não ela "

" como assim não ela? " Roxy colocou a mão na boca , sinal que ela não deveria ter dito nada

" é que ela pediu para Thomas ir ao baile com ela antes que ele te convidasse e ele disse não "

"mas porque ? Mitizi vivia dando em cima dele e eles até que combinavam no começo, até pensei que ele a convidaria ?"

" como assim no começo ?" Roxy perguntou

" deixa pra "

Depois que tirei me vestido , fui até Roxy e disse

" Roxy eu queria te contar uma coisa , mas não sei como " eu peguei ela e fiz com que ela se sentasse ao meu lado no banco .

" Bloom pode me contar qualquer coisa " Roxy pegou na minha mão , com isso respirei fundo

" Roxy eu sou uma fada " eu disse olhando nos olhos dela

" Bloom , não acredito você acha que fica parecendo uma fada com esse vestido,! Bom se bem que sim fadas usam vestidos o tempo todo nos filmes " Roxy disse dando risada

" não , Roxy eu sou uma fada de verdade "

" Bloom , o que você está querendo dizer... fadas não existem " Roxy já estava me olhando preocupada

" eu sou uma fada e vou provar pra você " eu não sabia nenhum feitiço , nem o que fazer olhei na minha frente e vi uma caixa cheia de vestidos , estiquei minhas mãos e pensei no que as meninas me disseram " uma fada nunca sabe como faz as coisas elas simplesmente fazem " com isso saiu um brilho vermelho de minhas mãos em direção a caixa fazendo com que ela explodisse e vestidos voassem pelo ar, me virei para ver Roxy ela estava com os olhos arregalados

" vo ... você fez isso " Roxy apontou para o que restava da caixa

" sim "

" mocinhas é melhor arrumarem os vestidos sei que foram vocês que desarrumaram " quando me virei vi uma mulher que me deu uma outra caixa para arrumarmos tudo .

Roxy e eu começamos a limpar Roxy permaneceu quieta , acho que ela ainda não acredita no que viu .

Quando estávamos vindo Roxy quebrou nosso silencio

" Bloom tá legal, me explica essa história" Roxy disse

Então no caminho para casa contei tudo a ela , sobre as meninas , e sobre mim

"sei que é difícil de acreditar , mesmo você que é minha melhor amiga " eu olhei para o vestido que estava em minha sacola

" é Bloom , mas depois do show que você deu na loja até Mitizi iria acreditar " nos duas rimos

" mas você deve guardar segredo ninguém pode saber , tirando você e o Andy " eu disse a ela

" pode deixar , mas Bloom , essa escola para fadas você vai mesmo " Roxy olhou com o rosto um pouco triste

" não sei , lá irei saber mais sobre mim , terá que haver um grande motivo para que eu não vá " eu disse

" eu entendo , mas olha se você for para a tal Alfea , não se esquece que tem grandes amigos na Terra viu Bloom " Roxy e eu nos abraçamos

" sim eu sei , mas depois de tudo é melhor irmos para casa "

" é , então até a noite Bloom" Roxy acenou para mim e eu para ela

" É até que não foi tão difícil " eu abri a porta de casa e subi para o quarto

" acho que vou ver um pouco de tv até a hora de me arrumar " liguei a televisão e fiquei vendo filmes .

A noite no baile ...

Eu e Roxy fomos juntas ao baile estava uma noite linda , todo foi muito bem organizados tinha dj , comida e músicas umas animadas e outras mais suaves , Roxy foi com Andy e eu não havia visto Thomas lá então sentei para esperar.

Estava começando achar que ele não iria vir quando vi um garoto vindo na minha direção estava escuro e uma música lenta não conseguia reconhecer quem era

" quer dançar " o garoto me perguntou , não sabia quem era , umas luzes estavam piscando e fez com que seus olhos brilhassem , eram olhos dourados, olhos do Thomas .

" sim , claro " eu peguei em sua mão ele me levou no meio da pista ,chegando lá coloquei minhas mãos em seu pescoço e ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura e começamos a dançar a música era bem lenta quase não saiamos do lugar .

" está muito bonita Bloom "

" Obrigada , você também está muito bonito " Thomas estava usando um casaco preto de couro com uma blusa branca e calça preta, ele tinha um estilo bem diferente dos garotos da escola

" Thomas por que você me convidou e não convidou a Mitizi para o baile?" perguntei a ele , e desviei o olhar

" simples porque eu gosto de você " ele virou meu rosto de volta para eu olhar para ele .

"mas ..." antes que eu pudesse continuar falando ele colocou seu dedo no meu lábio e disse

" Bloom só porque Mitizi dava em cima de mim e eu olhava para ela , não significa que eu goste dela , e eu vou repetir gosto de você " ele tirou seu dedo do meu lábio , me senti melhor com o que ele disse

" Bloom , sabe... desde aquele dia em que nos beijamos , não parei mais de pensar em você , não sei mas com você me sinto feliz e um adolescente normal"

" e você é , um pouco bagunceiro mas é um adolescente normal mesmo assim e ... eu também me sinto feliz ao seu lado Thomas" eu dei um sorriso e ele sorriu também

" nem tudo o que vemos é realidade Bloom , a realidade que eu vejo agora é que eu gosto de você " ele me puxou mais perto dele , fazendo com que meu coração batesse mais rápido .

" eu também gosto de você Thomas " e nos dois nos beijamos , naquele momento não ligava se estivessem vendo e criticando eu só queria me sentir feliz ao lado dele .

A música havia acabado , e quando acabou as luzes se acenderam e nos dois quebramos os beijo e ficamos nos olhando e sorrimos .

" quer algo para beber ?" Thomas me perguntou

" sim , " Thomas me levou para a mesa onde havia comida e bebida , ele pegou um pouco de refrigerante de laranja um para mim e um para ele .

Quando estava prestes a dar o primeiro gole , Thomas me puxou para trás me fazendo perder o equilíbrio mas ele segurou na minha cintura e não deixou que eu caísse .

" o que foi ?" eu perguntei tentando entender e quando me virei vi Mitizi ela estava passando quando Thomas me puxou .

" Mitizi ia derrubar sua bebida e derrubar você " Thomas disse baixo para que Mitizi não ouvisse .

" eu vou lá falar com ela " eu estava prestes a ir falar com ela quando Thomas segurou me braço me impedindo de ir .

" Bloom calma com pessoas como a Mitizi não vale a pena falar , deixa isso comigo " ele me soltou

" o que vai fazer com ela ?"

" com ela ... nada, não mas com Breno sim , ele está com ela e ia ajudar ela a te derrubar " Thomas pegou na minha mão e nos sentamos em umas cadeiras .

Breno estava vindo Thomas simplesmente esticou a perna despercebidamente , fazendo com que ele caísse em uma bacia onde tinha ponche de maçã em cima da mesa . Todos riram .

" Breno o que aconteceu ? " Mitizi perguntou , Breno estava com o rosto coberto de ponche não sabia aonde ia , eu e Thomas nos levantamos , ele foi passar atrás de Breno e fez ele se desiquilibrar caindo em cima de Mitizi sujando ela .

" Breno seu idiota nunca mais fale comigo , e vocês o que estão olhando perderam alguma coisa em aqui .

" perdemos o ponche que caiu em vocês " Thomas gritou fazendo com que todos escutassem e ricem , Mitizi e Breno saíram furiosos pela porta. Depois do ocorrido o bailei continuou .

" nossa você é vingativo ," olhei para o sorriso de Thomas

" só sou vingativo com quem mexe comigo ou com quem eu me importo muito "

" e você se importa comigo ?" olhei par ele

'' você nem sabe o quanto " ele se aproximou de mim e pegou na minha mão

"nossa vocês viram o que aconteceu? " me virei e vi Roxy e Andy

" é , se bem que ela mereceu " eu disse cruzando os braços

" quem será que derrubou Breno em Thomas?" Andy perguntou para Thomas mesmo sabendo a reposta

" não sei , mas o que importa é que já passou e o baile continua " Thomas chegou mais perto de Andy , eu e Roxy sabíamos que não ia dar certo os dois juntos então eu segurei Thomas e Roxy segurou Andy .

" bem nós já vamos tchau " Roxy puxou Andy e o levou para outro lugar

" fala sério , não sei como pode ser amiga de um cara como esse Bloom " Thomas falou olhando para ele

" Thomas, Andy é meu melhor amigo , ele é mais que um amigo é um irmão " me virei de costas para ele e cruzei meus braços .

" ei tudo bem , eu não quis te magoar " Thomas me puxou e me colocou de frente para ele

" tudo bem , mas não critique mais meus amigos "

" tudo o que você quiser princesa " ele beijou minha mão , me fazendo dar um sorriso

" bom vamos continuar dançando " Thomas e eu fomos dançar mais

A noite foi ótima dancei muito com Thomas , nos dois rimos muito , ficamos até o final do baile , depois Thomas ia me levar para casa , no caminho fomos conversando .

" está uma noite linda " olhei pra o céu estrelado

" É ... Bloom eu quero te perguntar uma coisa , mas palavras me faltam " Thomas parou e segurou minhas mãos

'' pode perguntar eu não mordo " sorri e ele sorriu

" quer namorar comigo ?" naquele momento meus olhos brilharam

" sim , eu quero " eu pulei e o abracei com todas as minhas forças e ele fez igual , ele pegou meu rosto e me beijou .

" nossa pensei que seria bem mais difícil " Thomas e eu continuamos andando mas desta vez abraçados

" você nunca muda " eu disse rindo

Depois de uns minutos chegamos na minha casa , fiquei um pouco na porta com Thomas .

" então para oficializar nosso namoro eu comprei uma coisinha " Thomas , ele tirou uma pequena caixinha do seu bolso , ele abriu e tirou um anel de prata com pequenos diamante e colocou no meu dedo .

" você gostou ?"

" sim , eu amei " dei um abraço nele e um beijo na bochecha

" fico feliz , agora quero que descanse amanhã temos que ir no colégio " Thomas me deu uma beijo na bochecha .

" tchau"

"tchau"

"se isso for um sonho não quero acordar " eu disse me jogando no sofá e olhando o anel que Thomas me deu .


	15. Capítulo 15: A dor ao ter uma escolha

No outro dia já estava pronta para ir no colégio , feliz porque era sexta feira e teria o final de semana inteiro, para descansar e ter um pouco de tempo para pensar no que fazer da minha vida .

Tinha acabado de sair de casa , fechei a porta e comecei a andar em direção ao colégio , de repente senti duas mãos tapando meus olhos e ouvi a pessoa falando

" adivinha quem é bonito , tem estilo e é louco por você , ah e vou ficar chateado se você erar " essa voz não era nada mais do que a voz de Thomas com um sorriso respondi

" Hum ... vejamos Thomas "

'' acertou , oi meu amor " eu e Thomas nos abraçamos

" o que você está fazendo aqui ?temos colégio hoje "

" eu sei , vim aqui te buscar e daqui vamos juntos para o colégio , alias você demorou para sair de casa pensei até que não iria hoje"

" hoje estou até adiantada se quer saber , mas melhor irmos senão ai sim estaremos atrasados " Thomas e eu começamos a andar, Thomas pegou na minha mão

" está usando o anel que eu te dei " ele sorriu para mim

" sim , você me deu para que eu usar , e pelo que eu vejo você também esta usando um anel " peguei na mão dele e vi o anel ele era de prata

" sim , o seu pedi para que colocassem mais coisas os diamantes , já o meu quis simples " ele pegou na minha mão

Ficamos conversando no caminho , Thomas podia ser rude e grosso com os outros mas comigo ele era um doce tirando algumas brincadeirinhas , mas ele sempre me fazia rir mesmo quando estava triste.

Entramos na escola ainda de mãos dadas , todos estavam olhando , por onde olhava os olhos de todos estavam na gente

" estão todos olhando " eu disse e vi que Thomas havia visto mas que não ligou

" menos aquele cara ali ... bom agora ele tá olhando , deixa eles verem o quanto estamos felizes juntos , que falem o que quiserem eles não tem nada a ver com o nosso namoro mesmo " Thomas apertou ainda mais minha mão impedindo que o soltasse

Thomas me levou até onde Roxy estava , ela estava em uma rodinha de meninas da sala incluindo Mitizi e suas amigas, provavelmente falando sobre o baile , e como antes os olhares caíram para mim e para Thomas .

" Bom eu já vou Bloom , nos vemos na sala "

" ok " Thomas me deu um beijo na testa e foi andando em direção aos amigos dele .

"Bloom ... o que foi isso " Roxy me perguntou e as meninas continuaram olhando para mim , como se estivessem esperando a resposta

" Thomas e eu estamos namorando " sorri um pouco para elas pra aliviar o suspense

" ah é , ele deve estar só brincando com você" Mitizi veio e apontou o dedo bem no meu rosto , como aquela garota era chata , ,minha vontade agora era fazer com ela o que eu fiz com a caixa onde estavam os vestidos na loja .

" não ele não está, e eu posso provar " levantei minha mão e mostrei o anel para Mitizi , o que a deixou com mais raiva

" Bloom ele é lindo " Roxy me disse, Mitizi empurrou Roxy pegou minha mão e olhou o anel

"satisfeita " puxei minha mão e peguei no braço de Roxy

" agora se nos dão licença preciso falar com Roxy " eu puxei Roxy para um lugar mais calmo para conversarmos.

" nossa , como Mitizi é invejosa , mas me conta como foi o pedido de namoro " Roxy e eu sentamos em um banco

" nem me fale , bom depois do baile Thomas me levou para casa e na metade do caminho e me pediu em namoro , do jeitinho dele "

" hum ... deixa eu adivinhar foi mais ou menos assim 'ei gata tá afim de namora comigo '" eu ri

" não foi mais para ' quer namorar comigo ?' , mas com romantismo "

" romantismo vindo de Thomas , fala sério " Roxy cruzou as pernas e encostou na parede que havia atrás da gente

" você pode até não acreditar mas comigo o comportamento dele é totalmente diferente "

" é porque aqui ele é um verdadeiro delinquente juvenil , e com você ele deve ser um romeu " Roxy disse dando risada .

" ei para , mas agora me fala sobre você e Andy ?" encostei na parede com ela

" bem , olha eu acho que estou começando a sentir algo por ele " Roxy ficou com as bochechas vermelhas

" e ele o que você acha "

" acho que ele só me vê como amiga "

" a , da um tempo pra ele , Andy vai perceber que você gosta dele , e eu acho que ele gosta de você "

" é vou esperar "

Um minuto depois o sinal bateu e subimos para a sala , quase todos já estavam lá menos Thomas e seus amigos , um instante depois Thomas entrou na sala com um boné na cabeça , mas ele não veio de boné no colégio , significa que alguém perdeu seu boné

Era aula vaga de história e estava o substituto , mas não o da ultima vez era outro

" aluno passarei um texto é bom copiarem " o professor se virou de costas e começou a passar o texto , quando de repente uma bolinha de papel foi jogada em Mitizi

" professor jogaram uma bolinha de papel em mim , foi o Thomas " Mitizi se levantou e mostrou a bolinha.

" quem é Thomas? " o professor perguntou

" é ele aqui " Thomas apontou para o colega dele do lado

" muito engraçado , não professor esse é Thomas " Mitizi apontou para ele

" então você é daqueles alunos que se acha o descolado da sala "

" eu não acho ,eu sou "

" então vai ser descolado lá na frente onde eu posa ficar de olho em você " o professor apontou para uma cadeira fazia do meu lado na frente de Andy .

" ah não , eu não gosto daquele garoto ali " Thomas apontou para Andy

" ou senta lá ou vai para a diretoria"

" bom , lá eu fico do lado da minha namorada então não é tão mal '' Thomas se levantou e sentou se lá , ele deu um sorriso para mim e um olhar mortal para Andy que fez o mesmo

" espero que fique quieto " o professor voltou a escrever

" Thomas , quer se comportar " eu disse a ele

" tá legal mas só porque você me pediu " Thomas começou a copiar o texto , mas ficava se balançando na cadeira , é nem tudo é perfeito pesei

Thomas continuou se balançando na cadeira , Andy já não aguentava mais, Thomas batia na mesa dele com a cadeira ,então Andy foi para trás com a mesa fazendo com que Thomas caísse no chão alertando todos , e fazendo com que dessem risada

" mas você não sabe se comportar Thomas," o professor virou e olhou Thomas no chão

" o que ! Andy que me fez cair" Thomas se levantou e apontou pra Andy

" você fica se balançando na cadeira , batendo na minha mesa , eu simplesmente me afastei " Andy se levantou e cruzou os braços

" Thomas sente -se e se comporte mais uma brincadeira sua , e eu o levo para a diretoria" o professor o preveniu

" ótimo os outros fazem as coisas e eu que sou o culpado " Thomas arrumou sua cadeira e sentou , e continuou copiando o texto

No intervalo ...

Eu sentei com Roxy e outras pessoas da sala , o assunto do dia foi a queda de Thomas

" foi bem feito para ele , ele sempre mexe com todo mundo " Claris disse

" bem isso fez com que ele se comportasse melhor no resto da aula " Andy respondeu

Eu , precisava falar com Thomas então pedi para que me encontrasse no intervalo mas até agora nada , o comportamento dele precisava mudar , se não ele só sairia prejudicado , mesmo ele não prestando atenção nas aulas ele sempre ia bem nas provas , achava isso tão estranho

" oi Bloom " me virei e vi Thomas sentando se ao meu lado , ele sempre me assustava assim , era como se ele vinha por algum tipo de magica que ninguém o ouvia ou via ele vindo

" oi , preciso falar com você , vamos em outro lugar " nos dois nos levantamos e fomos ficar sentados em um banco que não tinha ninguém

" você precisa melhorar seu comportamento Thomas "

" Bloom , é impossível , sempre fui assim , e ... ninguém nuca se importou " ele olhava para o chão como se estivesse lembrando um pouco de seu passado e pelo visto um passado difícil

" eu me importo , se continuar assim você pode ser até expulso sabia " eu peguei na mão dele

" eu sei mas... " ele fez uma pausa respirou fundo " eu vou tentar, só porque está me pedindo"

" ótimo , não sabe o quanto me deixa feliz dizendo isso , e Thomas não deixe seus amigos te levarem para o mal caminho "

" mal caminho quer dizer o que para você ?"

" quero dizer , um caminho que errado que só atrai coisas ruins , e ... que possa ser o fim do nosso namoro " eu disse olhando para ele nos seus olhos

" tudo bem , não precisa mais pedir vou mudar por nos dois " ele deu um sorriso para mim a apertou a minha mão eu fiz o mesmo

Depois do intervalo voltamos para a sala, depois que eu e Thomas conversamos ele se comportou melhor , é claro ainda ele tinhas umas brincadeirinhas , mas nada de grave , era o jeito dele mesmo , um jeito que mexia comigo .

Horas depois ...

Já acabou o colégio por hoje , estava na hora de ir embora para casa estava com Thomas , ele iria me levar pra casa , eu ia sempre com Andy e Roxy , mas estava percebendo que um estava começando a gostar do outro , então era melhor deixar os dois sozinhos por um tempo , para se entenderem melhor.

No caminho eu pensei em contar para Thomas de Alfea , mas mesmo sendo meu namorado acho que não é hora dele saber a verdade que eu sou uma fada, então tinha que dar uma desculpa para ele da minha ausência durante um tempo ( um longo tempo), eu queria muito ir para Alfea , mas e Thomas como ele iria reagir ?

" chegamos Bloom , você está tão calada tem alguma coisa errada? , ou algo que quer me falar? " Thomas para e ficou na minha frente , eu já havia decidido o que eu ia fazer .

" sim Thomas a uma coisa que eu quero te falar , mas vamos entrar na minha casa eu te conto" eu abri a porta e entrei em casa e Thomas fez o mesmo , ele se sentou no sofá e eu sentei do lado dele respirei fundo antes de falar

" Thomas , eu recebi uma proposta para estudar em um colégio em Nova York , e eu acho que vou aceitar " como ainda não queria dizer a verdade inventei esta pequena mentira, mas um dia irei contar toda a verdade para ele .

" o que ? Nova York , Bloom você quer ir estudar lá ? mas como fica as coisas aqui? e como fica nos dois ?" Thomas não gostou nada da ideia

" então eu quero que você entenda mesmo lá , eu vou continuar te amando , eu... eu preciso que você me entenda " eu peguei nas mãos dele e olhei para ele

" não eu não vou entender a minha vida toda , sempre fiquei sozinho , perdi tudo que eu mais amava eu não quero perder você também Bloom , e aqui a escolas são ótimas o que lá tem que aqui não tem? " Thomas apertou minha mão

" eu sei , mas lá eu vou ter mais chances de garantir um bom futuro no mercado de trabalho , se você não sabe tudo o que , meus pais me deixaram foi essa casa e pouco dinheiro , e eu preciso começar a me virar , não posso perder uma oportunidade dessas " eu senti uma lágrima cair do meu rosto , mas eu a enxuguei com minha mão.

" Bloom se você for embora não vai ter mais nos dois " Thomas se levantou e ficou de costas para mim

" o que ... Thomas " eu levantei e fiquei atrás dele

" você escolhe Bloom ou a escola ou eu " Thomas se virou para mim e olhou friamente

Eu não acredito , nunca o vi desse jeito , ele não iria entender , e mesmo se eu contasse a verdade ai ele iria surtar de vez ou achar que eu estava maluca, eu amo Thomas não queria perder ele , ele foi uma das melhores coisas na minha vida , mas eu precisava ir para Alfea descobrir mais sobre mim e sobre meus pais , eu teria que escolher , uma escolha impossível .

"Thomas eu...eu preciso que você tente entender " eu tentei dizer me aproximando dele

" não Bloom eu não vou entender " ele se virou para mim

" então ... tá tudo acabado entre nós " eu disse com um aperto no coração , mas eu precisava escolher , mesmo que isso me traga muita dor

" você não pode estar falando sério " Thomas me pegou pelos braços e me puxou contra ele , podia sentir as lágrimas nos meus olhos, " Bloom eu te amo " ele sussurrou em meu ouvido , me fazendo deixar cair as lágrimas

" eu também te amo ... mas eu tenho que ir para esse colégio , pensei... que entenderia mais já vi que não " consegui me soltar , e me afastei dele , deixei as lagrimas caírem livremente

" Bloom você esta decidida ?" Thomas me virou para ele

" ...sim "

" então , não como fazer você mudar de ideia , só... me prometa que continuara me amando'' Thomas disse deixando uma lagrima cair de seus olhos

" sim ... eu irei " nos dois nos beijamos , um beijo um pouco com gosto de sal por causa das lagrimas ,mas mesmo assim um beijo apaixonado .

Thomas quebrou o beijo e disse " quem eu estou tentando enganar ... mesmo terminando não vou conseguir te tirar da cabeça " Thomas me olhou bem nos olhos como se pudesse até ver minha alma só com um olhar

" eu também , mesmo longe eu iria continuar te vendo iriamos manter contato , só... não iriamos nos ver tanto ."

" então não tenho outra escolha se não deixar você ir mas... então quer voltar a namorar comigo" Thomas disse fazendo meu olhar levantar

" quer dizer , que mesmo eu estudando em uma escola em outro pais , vamos continuar juntos ? ''

"sim ... mas me prometa que manterá contato"

" sim "nos dois nos abraçamos

" Bom depois desse drama todo esqueci de te contar uma coisa " Thomas me puxou para sentar com ele no sofá

" eu tenho que fazer uma viagem , sabe ... é sobre um assunto de família"

'' e quando você volta ?"

" no máximo em dois dias "

" bom, Bloom quando você vai para essa escola ?" Thomas perguntou

" no final do mês , ou seja daqui três semanas "

" o que é isso ?" Thomas apontou para o celular que as meninas me deram , pensei rápido em uma desculpa

" é um celular da moda em Nova York " eu disse tentando manter o tom da fala

" é você não perde tempo mesmo , mal vai para outro pais e vai com a moda nova de tecnologia de lá " Thomas disse brincando puxando um sorriso

" é " eu puxei um sorriso

" bom , quer dar uma saída agora depois desse drama todo" Thomas se levantou

" ok , mas eu escolho o lugar " eu disse pegando ele pelo braço e andando para a porta


	16. Capítulo 16: Duvidas e preocupações

Três semanas depois ...

Era domingo um domingo chuvoso , hoje não tinha animo para sair só queria, ficar em casa e refletir um pouco sobre a minha vida , meu futuro .

Fiquei deitada na cama , com a foto dos meus pais em meus braços , e olhando na janela a chuva caindo , me lembrava dessas três semanas , Thomas e eu saiamos quase todo dia , ele queria passar o máximo de tempo comigo já que faltava pouco tempo para ir embora, mas ontem ele estava tão estranho , eu e ele ficamos na minha casa vendo uns filmes que passam a tarde com uma pipoca e refrigerante , ele se manteve tão quieto , era como se algo o preocupasse , não sei o que era , eu perguntava para ele mas ele só me respondia " nada , só estou pensando na vida "

Não sei se era comigo que ele estava preocupado porque nessa semana irei para Alfea , sabia que havia algo de errado , eu pretendo descobrir amanhã na escola,

Olhando a foto dos meus pais , lembrava do dia em que descobri que sou filha adotiva, de Thomas me apoiando , eu disse olhando para a foto.

" eu juro , em Alfea descobrirei a verdade , nem que demore, nem que seja difícil mas saberei a verdade " um segundo depois um trovão fez um barulho que fez com que meu olhar voltasse para a chuva caindo .

No dia seguinte ...

Já estava pronta para ir para o colégio , fiquei na porta esperando Thomas vir , para irmos juntos , mas o tempo passou e nada dele , já era tarde então eu fui sem ele

Cheguei no colégio e olhava para todos os lugares onde ele costumava ficar e nada , já estava começando a me preocupar

" oi Bloom " levei um susto, estava tão distraída

" Oi Roxy ,oi Andy , vocês viram Thomas por ai ?"

" não , alias hoje esta tudo mais tranquilo acho que ele não veio " Andy disse

" por que Bloom , aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês ?" Roxy perguntou

" não sei , essas três semanas estávamos ótimos , Thomas e eu saiamos quase todo dia e estava tudo ok , sábado ele estava estranho estava pensativo quieto , e quando eu perguntava ele dizia " estou pensando na vida " , agora não sei se ele esta chateado comigo" eu cruzei meus braços e sentei em um banco

" Bloom , liga para ele depois da escola " Roxy disse

" é vou fazer isso "

Horas depois ...

Era hora de ir embora , estava com Roxy , peguei meu celular e liguei para Thomas mas só dava caixa de mensagens , liguei umas duas vezes

" droga , só da caixa de mensagens " eu disse em frustação , estava mais preocupada , por que ele não atendia ? e por que ele não me ligou ?

" então só tem uma coisa a fazer , vai na casa dele , se quiser eu vou com você "

"obrigada Roxy , então o que estamos esperando vamos lá"

Chegando no apartamento de Thomas fomos na recepção para avisar que estávamos subindo , mas para minha surpresa a recepcionista falou

" desculpe , mas Thomas não esta em casa "

" tem certeza ?"

" sim , pode ver aqui nos registros " ela me deu uns papeis onde eram marcados quando a pessoas saiam e voltavam

"pode a senhorita mesma ver , ele saiu domingo de manhã e até agora não veio " domingo ? mas com aquela chuva aonde é que ele iria ? e mesmo se fosse por que ao menos não me deu um toc no celular avisando ? Olhei e vi vários registros dele saindo a noite , mas onde ia de noite ? e por que ele nunca me contou ? ótimo mais duvidas chegando !

" obrigada " eu disse a recepcionista

" Bloom calma, qualquer hora Thomas te liga e explica tudo " Roxy tentou me acalmar

" eu acho bom , domingo estava chovendo tanto aonde ele iria mesmo com uma baita chuva?"

" talvez , em um compromisso inadiável "

" a questão é que compromisso inadiável é esse ?" eu disse tentando imaginar o que seria

" bom mudando de assunto é esse sabado que você vai para Alfea né?"

" sim , mas estou um pouco nervosa"

" não é para menos, você vai para um lugar totalmente diferente do que você esta acostumada "

" é mas preciso falar com Thomas , antes de ir , e quero saber o que esta acontecendo "

'' ou ótimo agora ela nem vai dormir a noite por causa dele "

" Roxy eu quero ir para casa , talvez Thomas apareça lá nos vemos amanhã ''

" tudo bem , tchau "

Fui andando para casa e lembrando do que Thomas havia me dito na minha casa , ' pensando na vida ' o que será que ele quis dizer com isso ?

Chegando em casa , peguei o celular que Tecna me deu e disquei o número que elas haviam me dado , e esperei

" oi , Stella falando "

" oi Stella , tudo bem ? É a Bloom "

" A , oi Bloom , tudo bem sim e você como esta ?"

" estou bem , Stella eu decidi , quero ir para Alfea com vocês "

" que ótimo , sabia que aceitaria , sábado passamos na sua casa para te buscar "

" tudo bem "

" ok , então nos vemos no sábado , tchau beijos "

" tchau "

Eu tenho até sábado para encontrar Thomas e falar com ele , coloquei meu celular em cima da mesa da sala e me deitei no sofá , peguei meu celular normal aqui da Terra e fiquei vendo as fotos , eu adorava tirar fotos elas sempre me animavam quando me lembrava do momento em que eu tirei elas , eu tinha varias , dos meus pais , meus amigos , e de Thomas , olhei a foto dele

" Thomas o que aconteceu ?" eu sussurrei para a foto e continuei vendo as outras


	17. Capítulo 17: O sentimento fala forte

Havia passado uma semana já , hoje já tenho que ir para Alfea , essa semana Thomas não me deu um sinal de vida , liguei varias vezes no celular dele e sempre a mesma historia ' caixa de mensagens' , e quando ia no apartamento dele , a recepcionista dizia a mesma coisa ' ele saiu domingo de manhã e até agora não voltou ' , no colégio ele só faltava todos estavam até com saudade das bagunça que ele fazia na sala , estava cada vez mais preocupada , por que ele não me ligou ou me procurou mais ?

"será ..." eu comecei a dizer "...que ele não me ama mais " eu sussurrei olhando a foto no meu celular que nos estávamos juntos semana passada na sorveteria .

Joguei meu celular na cama e comecei a fazer as malas para distrair um pouco a cabeça , peguei tantas coisas quase metade da casa , e fui colocando dentro das malas , uma hora depois mais ou menos , eu peguei uma bolsinha de cintura para eu usar para pegar alguma coisinha fácil durante a viagem , lá coloquei meu celular , maquiagem ( para dar uma retocada se preciso ) , e meu dinheiro .

Tirei do meu armário uma caixa grande onde guardava lembranças como , fotos e cartas, peguei algumas coisas e coloquei na minha bolsa , uma foto com meus amigos , umas com Thomas .

A campainha havia tocado , desci correndo para ver quem era , abri a porta e vi Roxy e Andy

" oi " Roxy me abraçou com força

" como hoje você vai para Alfea , nos viemos passar um tempo antes da sua partida para outra dimensão " Andy riu e entrou junto com Roxy

" obrigada gente , eu estava terminando de fazer as malas agora , vamos para o meu quarto " subimos as escadas , chegando lá vi os olhos de Andy arregalados

" Bloom , você vai levar a casa junto mesmo "

" ah Andy não exagera , eu vou ficar lá por muito tempo , preciso das minhas coisas " eu continuei arrumando a minha bolsinha de cintura , fui até uma mesinha onde deixava coisas da escola , e algumas coisas pessoais como : fotos dos meus amigos, lembranças , e... olhei e vi o anel de que Thomas me deu , eu o peguei e lembrei de Thomas , " onde você esta " eu sussurrei baixinho .

" Thomas não deu sinal de vida ?" Andy perguntou

" não , e isso vem me incomodando desde sábado passado , o modo de agir dele estava tão estranho , eu as vezes fico pensando que ... pode ter acontecido alguma coisa " eu sentei na cama ainda olhando para o anel .

" Bloom , Thomas sabe que você vai embora hoje , se ele gosta mesmo de você ele vai vir aqui hoje se despedir de você " Roxy se sentou ao meu lado e colocou a mão no meu ombro , eu dei um abraço nela

" obrigada "

" ei o que é isso ?" Andy perguntou saltando de onde estava , e correndo em nossa direção , aonde ele estava surgiu uma luz forte que nos fez fechar os olhos , eu já havia visto isso antes era um portal só podia ser ... Stella e as meninas

Do portal saíram 5 meninas com sorrisos em seus rostos ,

" Stella sempre com uma entrada triunfal " me levantei e corri até as meninas

" sim , você sabe que eu adoro brilhar " Stella me abraçou

" e ai Bloom ? Pronta para ir para Alfea ? " Musa me perguntou juntado ao abraço , e Tecna , Aisha , Flora fizeram o mesmo .

" mas já !, pensei que teria mais um tempo aqui na Terra " eu quebrei o abraço e olhei para elas

" Bloom , você pelo visto esta já com as melas prontas , o que mais falta ?" Aisha apontou para minhas malas

" a ela pode querer se despedir de alguém " Flora disse

" Então essas são as fadas que você nos disse Bloom ?" Roxy me perguntou

" sim , esta é Aisha, Tecna , Musa , Stella e Flora " eu apontei para cada uma das meninas em quanto falava seus nomes

" elas não parecem fadas , parecem humanas normais" Andy observou as cinco meninas

" nós somos fadas , mas só nos transformamos mesmo quando precisamos , mas isso não impede de usarmos nossos poderes mesmo não estando transformadas " Tecna explicou , ela sempre tinha uma resposta para tudo , sempre me surpreendendo

" a entendi "

" Bloom esse é seu namorado Thomas ?" Stella apontou para Andy

" não ele é meu melhor amigo se chama Andy , e essa é minha melhor amiga Roxy "

" mas e seu namorado ele não veio dar pelo menos um Tchau pra você ?"

" eu não sei onde ele está , ele esta sumido a uma semana , não atende ou retorna minhas ligações " eu andei e cruzei meus braços

" quer ir na casa dele ?" Musa perguntou

" ele mora em apartamento , fui lá todos os dias com Bloom , mas não nos deixam subir e falam que ele não aparece lá desde domingo " Roxy respondeu

" hum ... poderíamos nos teletransportar para lá e ver se achamos alguma pista " Musa disse

" mas meninas isso é errado não podemos entrar na casa de alguém sem permissão " Flora disse

" é mas ai vai o ditado popular , ' o que os olhos não veem o coração não sente ' " Stella disse

" é ótima ideia vamos para lá " eu disse para as meninas

" então tá Solaria " Stella disse e seu anel se desdobrou formando seu cetro mágico , depois ela o apontou para a parede e fez o portal

" espera mais você não sabe onde ele mora " Andy disse

" simples a magia vai nos mostrar o caminho " Stella disse

Todos nos entramos no portal , era todo claro parecia uma tunel

, me sentia leve como se pudesse voar , e voei bem rápido , olhei para frente para ver um tipo de sala , sala só podia ser a sala de Thomas , quando menos esperei cai no chão da sala junto com Andy e Roxy

" nossa que rápido ... e dolorido " Andy passou a mão em sua cabeça e tentou se levantar

" um dia você se acostuma " as meninas estavam de pé e nos ajudaram a levantar

" nossa é um apartamento bonito '' Aisha disse

Eu já tinha vindo aqui algumas vezes e sempre que eu vinha estava tudo arrumadinho que nem agora , estávamos na sala , havia um grande tapete vermelho que cobria quase todo o chão , dois sofás grandes marrom , uma poltrona reclinável , e uma tela enorme de cinquenta polegadas , (eu e Thomas adorávamos assistir filmes nessa televisão ), uma mesinha baixa para colocar bebidas ou comidas

" vamos no quarto dele lá deve haver alguma coisa " eu e as meninas andamos pelo corredor escuro bom , ...escuro até Stella iluminar tudo , andando mais um pouco chegamos no quarto dele

O quarto de Thomas era um típico quarto de adolescente de 17 anos , ele tinha uma foto grande dele na parede escrito Thomas ( ele estava muito fofo nessa foto , já sei suspeita de achar isso ,por ser sua namorada ) , uma cama enorme , com uma colcha azul escuro, um guarda roupas , um sofá vermelho sangue em baixo da janela , o quarto era da cor roxo escuro , o chão era um piso vermelho com pequenos brancos nele ,

" sinceramente ,para um quarto de garoto , o dele até que está bem arrumadinho " Musa brincou

" ei , só por ser garoto não quer dizer que o quarto precisa ser uma zona" Andy disse

" o guarda-roupa dele esta cheio , quer dizer que ele não foi viajar , porque ele teria levado sua roupa " Tecna disse

Andei pelo quarto de Thomas mas estava tudo ok , tudo o que achei foi seu celular em cima da cama , eu o peguei e liguei

" ei Bloom achou alguma coisa ?" Roxy me perguntou

" só o celular dele " eu o liguei e vi umas trinta ligações minha e umas 2 mensagens , fiquei surpresa sabia que tinha ligado e mandado mensagens mais não tanto assim .

" Bloom veja se acha alguma coisa no celular dele " Flora disse

Vi as ligações dele , todas eram ele ligando para mim ou eu para ele , mensagens , todas eram mensagens que eu e Thomas trocavam , fotos , as fotos eram minhas e dele , uma da escola com os amigos dele , outras fotos de travessuras que Thomas fazia na escola , cheguei até ver os vídeos só tinha vídeos de travessuras dele que os amigos tinham gravado , conclusão : nada

" não tem nada no celular dele " eu coloquei ele no lugar em que eu peguei e olhei para as meninas

Depois andamos o resto do apartamento e nada , não tinha nada lá que desse alguma pista da onde Thomas está , vendo que não tinha nada mais o que fazer no apartamento dele , voltamos para meu quarto .

" Bloom está ficando tarde temos que ir para a escola " Aisha disse

" eu sei mas e Thomas ? eu não consegui me despedir " eu disse

" Bloom , escuta , eu e Roxy estudamos com Thomas e com certeza vamos ver ele uma hora ou outra , ai falamos para ele te ligar " Andy disse

Se ele me amasse de verdade uma hora ele tinha que me procurar , e eu sei que ele vai um dia , vendo que não havia mais nada a fazer eu disse depois que voltamos no meu quarto

" tudo bem , já não resta mais nada a fazer , então vamos para Alfea"

" Bloom quer uma ajuda com as malas ?" Stella perguntou

" porque ? '' peguei minhas duas malas grande e minha bolsa de cintura

" olha assim elas ficam mais leves e ocupam menos espaço " Stella esticou as mãos e saiu um brilho amarelo que fez as malas encolherem , elas davam até para colocar no bolso , e foi o que eu fiz

" obrigada Stella " me virei e vi Andy e Roxy

" eu não vou me esquecer de vocês , vou sentir muita saudade " eu os abracei com força , ia sentir muito a falta deles

" nos também " Andy disse

Eu e as meninas acompanhamos eles até a porta e eles foram embora , com isso Stella criou o portal para Alfea e nos entramos , um pouco antes olhei para trás e vi Gardenia pela janela e disse

" até algum dia "


	18. Capítulo 18: Nunca irei te esquecer

Eu tinha acabado de sair do portal , e como sempre cai no chão uma aterrisagem nada agradável, estava em Magix , nem acredito , olhei em volta e vi uma grande floresta linda , com muitas arvores flores e até pequenos animaizinhos como passarinhos e um ... coelhinho !

" que bonitinho " eu o peguei em minhas mãos ele era pequeno azul e branco , muito fofo

" desculpe tenho que ir agora" eu coloquei o coelhinho no chão e continuei olhando a paisagem

" Bloom esta é a floresta de selva fosca , lar de vários tipos de plantas e animais como o seu amiguinho " Flora disse

" e ali é Alfea a escola para fadas na qual vamos estudar " Aisha apontou para a escola era um grande castelo meio rosa claro meio azul , era grande e tinha um lindo portão de entrada

Começamos a caminhar em direção a escola , quando vi que estávamos sendo seguidas pelo coelhinho .

" Bloom ele parece que não vai desistir , por que você não fica com ele ?" Tecna disse

" mas ele não é da floresta ? e pode ter animais na escola ?" eu o peguei e fiz carinho em sua cabeça peluda azul

" bom acho que ele deve ser sozinho então não teria problema se ficasse com ele , e pode ter animais de porte pequeno na escola , contanto que não causem problemas " Tecna disse

" então acho que vou ficar com ele ... hum "

" o que foi ?" Stella perguntou

" como será que eu o chamo? " pensei por um tempo e finalmente achei um nome perfeito

" Kiko , você gosta de Kiko?" eu perguntei para o coelhinho e para minha surpresa ele acenou em concordância, bom estou em um mundo mágico então tudo pode acontecer!

" meninas , é melhor irmos agora " Musa disse andando em direção da escola , então fomos seguindo ela, no caminho só olhava em volta as paisagens .

Entramos e ficamos no pátio da escola , havia alunas de vários lugares , nunca havia visto uma escola tão grande , mais para frente vi uma garota levando uma mala e caminhando em direção a uma mulher mais velha que segurava uma prancheta .

" quem é essa mulher ?" eu perguntei

" esta é Griselda a inspetora da escola "

" nome " perguntou Griselda olhando para a garota e esperando sua resposta

" é Eleonor " a garota disse

"hum... vejamos Eleonor, Eleonor ... a esta aqui Eleonor bem vinda a Alfea "

" ah não ! e agora ? meu nome não deve estar ai " eu disse olhando para as meninas

" deixa comigo , eu penso em tudo " Stella tirou uma carta de seu bolso e mostrou para nos

" o que é isso Stella ?" Aisha perguntou

" é uma carta da princesa de Vallisto , ela por algum motivo não veio hoje e me pediu para entregar essa carta para a diretora, mas quer saber eu não vou entregar " Stella rasgou a carta , continuamos olhando para ela tentando entender

" bom Bloom ou melhor Princesa Veranda de Vallisto " todas olhamos para Stella, era uma ideia suja mais se queria ir para Alfea tinha que ser assim

" quer que eu seja ela ? Stella isso é desonesto" eu disse

" Isso não me cheira bem " Musa disse

" é uma mentirinha de nada gente , vamos lá " Stella caminhou até Griselda e nos a acompanhamos

" princesa Stella , não esperava ver você esse ano " Griselda disse

" ah eu não desisto fácil " Stella respondeu com um leve sorriso

" bem me digam seus nomes meninas"

Cada uma falou seu nome , e Griselda olhava na prancheta para ver se estava na lista de alunas , e logo chegou minha vez...

" e você garota como se chama ?" Griselda me perguntou

" é Blo... não quer dizer ... sou a princesa Veranda de Vallisto " eu disse em um olhar sério para que não desconfiassem

" tudo certo bem vindas a Alfea escola para fadas " Griselda disse

Depois de um tempo , mandaram entrar , entramos dentro da escola eu olhei e vi uma Mulher na frente de todas as alunas

" essa é a diretora Faragonda " Tecna disse

"bom dia meninas , espero que perdoem meu atraso " a diretora falou

" Tornar – se uma fada é um trabalho muito difícil mais eu sei que conseguirão ,mas eu e os professores estamos aqui para ajuda-las , a mais uma coisa vocês podem explorar toda a escola , mas tenham cuidado a perigos escondidos , fiquem longe das bruxas de Torre Nubulosa " a diretora terminou

" muito bem a reunião acabou vão para seus dormitórios " Griselda bateu palmas e disse bem alto fazendo com todas da escola escutassem

" você vai gostar da diretora Faragonda ela é legal " Stella disse

" quem são as bruxas de Torre Nebulosa?'' eu perguntei , bruxas me pareciam ser um mal sinal pensei

"Magix tem três escolas , uma é a nossa , a outra é dos especialistas Fonte Rubra( garotos que lutam com suas armas e usam capas ) o diretor de lá é Saladin e , tem a Torre Nebulosa uma escola para bruxas que é comandada pela diretora Griffin ." Tecna me respondeu

" de bruxas " eu disse

" é mais é melhor ficar longe delas " Flora disse

" olha estamos no mesmo dormitório " Stella leu nossos nomes na entrada do dormitório

" isso é o que eu chamo de sorte nos seis no mesmo dormitório " Musa entrou no quarto que ela dividiria com Tecna e jogou suas malas na cama

" eu chamo de probabilidade " Tecna entrou no quarto e colocou suas malas na cama também

" são lindos os quartos " entrei no quarto de Musa e Tecna junto com Stella , Flora e Aisha

" ei o que vocês acham de sair a noite para comer alguma coisa , ai agente mostra a cidade de Magix para Bloom " Stella disse

" é uma ótima ideia vamos arrumar as coisas e vamos " Aisha disse

Um tempo depois ...

Eu já havia arrumado minha coisas e as meninas já estavam terminando eu fui para a varanda e fiquei olhando o céu estrelado , me lembrava de quando Thomas me levou no parque e me mostrou o céu todo estrelado

''Thomas nunca vou conseguir te esquecer ou amar alguém como amei você , espero que esteja tudo bem com você e que você sinta o mesmo por mim como você me dizia... espero que algum dia possa ver você de novo" eu sussurrei e continuei olhando o céu estrelado

" vamos Bloom já estamos prontas " Stella me chamou e fui até ela

" eu já vou " me virei de novo " esse vai ser um longo ano "

**Bom esse é o final da história , sei que vocês devem estra se perguntando '' o que aconteceu com Thomas ? Por que ele estava estranho com Bloom na ultima vez que eles estavam juntos ? E o principal qual é o mistério de Thomas ? Será que os caminhos de Thomas e Bloom a de cruzar de novo ? bom eu estou planejando uma sequencia para a história , nela serão desvendados parte dos mistérios , garanto que vão gostar nela saberão quem Thomas realmente é .**

**Nesta sequencia , terá se passado um ano , desde que Bloom foi para Alfea e lutou contra as Trix e Lord Darkar ( digamos que seria uma visão minha para a terceira temporada , mas com um final diferente ) **

**Obrigada a aqueles que leram a história do começo ao fim ... espero que leiam a próxima!**


End file.
